


Kinktober 2020

by BakeySama9



Category: Danny Elfman (Musician), Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Steele - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Beatles (Band), Type O Negative (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kink, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loads of smut, Multi, Peter Steele - Freeform, Reader Insert, Riverdale, Sexy, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, Type O Negative, dragon ball - Freeform, not requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: My attempt to get through 31 days of kinky prompts. Loads of different pairings and characters, so it's sure to suit some people, and not others. 18+!!! I cannot stress that enough!!!
Relationships: Danny Elfman & Original Female Characters, FP Jones II/Original Female Character(s), John Lennon & Original Character(s), Paul McCartney/Original Character(s), Peter Steele & Original Female Characters, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1028  
> Pairing: FP Jones x OC  
> Warnings: Stripping, drinking, gang related initiations, adult/mature themes, some light smut.

He spots her sitting at the end of the bar. She’s all dolled up. She looks good despite wearing a long, black trench coat. He supposes he knows why she’s wearing it, but he’s trying not to get too excited. He’s known her for so long, so seeing her this way may change things between them.

He walks up to her and sits down next to her. The nervousness is written all over her face. He pities her for a brief moment before coming to terms that she is no longer a child. She is a woman now. She’s tough. She’s been through a lot. They all have.

“FP…” She mutters to him, softly. He offers a smile. She’s toying with the buttons on her trench coat. There are quite a few people in the bar with them. It’s initiation night, and most of the girls are getting their dance over with. She’ll be next before she even knows it.

“Want another drink to soothe your nerves?” He asks, and she immediately nods her head. He orders them both another drink. She downs her drink in seconds, while he decides to nurse his. The song ends on the stage, and she suddenly perks up. It’s her turn.

“Break a leg, doll!” He encourages her. She struts up onto the stage, and the neon lights hit her all of a sudden. There’s a small buzz of murmurs as everyone starts to watch her performance. She’s nervous, but her heart is pounding in excitement. She doesn’t know why she hasn’t done this way long ago, but now she feels like she’s ready.

_ If you’ve got love in your sights, _

_ Watch out, love bites. _

The song starts, and she tosses her trench coat into the crowd. FP can see that she’s wearing a lacey number. A red and black lace corset, with matching underwear. Her stiletto heels make her appear way taller than she actually is. The pole is her guide, and soon she lets herself loose. The bass is thumping as she gyrates her hips to the melody and rhythm. FP can’t help but watch her without blinking. He’s known Angelie for so long, but he’s never ever seen her like this.

Sure, maybe when they were teenagers, they used to fool around a little, but they’ve never been serious. There’s a slight sheen of sweat covering her body, as she spins around the pole. The rest of the patrons are cheering and hollering. The men are enjoying this, as they always enjoy women’s initiation night. That’s the way of the Southside Serpents. The men go through the trials, and the women perform the dance.

She teases the men with her finger, making a come-hither motion. FP can’t help but feel himself grow hard in his tight jeans. He wants to take care of this problem, but he knows he wants to watch until the end.

Angelie flips her hair as she spins around the pole once more. The song is halfway done, but she’s not letting up. Her body is in tune with the song, and everyone can see how she truly was made for something like this. 

The other women seem to be enjoying her performance as well, as they all cheer for her. One last spin around the pole, and the song is over. She’s smiling seductively at the crowd, and FP knows if he wants to take this opportunity, he better jump on it now.

She struts back to the bar, now dressed in only her lingerie. He loves every curve of her body. He regrets never making it official between them. He sometimes wonders why he picked Gladys over Angelie. 

“I wasn’t too bad, was I?” She asks him as she orders another drink. FP is at a loss for words. How could she even think she was bad? Her hips gyrating to that old 80’s song was more than enough to get him going.

“Doll, you were amazing. Don’t think otherwise. Let me buy you that drink.” He grabs his wallet from his back pocket, and he pays the bartender. The bartender notices the pair sitting together and gives FP a wink.

After they both finish their drinks, Angelie decides to go home. She’ll be getting her Southside Serpent tattoo tomorrow. Tonight, she needs to rest. It has been a long night full of nervousness and uneasiness. She knows she’s rocked it, but she wants to sleep.

As the pair exit the bar, FP can’t help himself. He cups her face and places a sweet kiss on her lips. She can’t fight her feelings either and starts to kiss back. No one else is outside. They are the only two outside in the cold, silent night.

She moans softly as he bites her lower lip. She grounds her hips into his, not unlike how she danced on stage. His raging hard on can almost no longer be contained.

“Fuck, baby. I need you so bad. Seeing you dance on stage like that has made me crazy.” He whispers. She’s whimpering softly.

“Then take me, FP Jones. Fuck me in the most depraved ways you’ve always wanted to.” With those words, he brings her around back and unlocks the door to the backroom of the bar.

No one is there, and they both thank their lucky stars that they are alone. He spins her around and plants a few kisses on the back of her neck. She reaches back to unzip his jeans. His breath is hot and heavy on her neck, and she can feel the pool of want between her thighs. They’ve always wanted this, but life has always gotten in the way.

As he nibbles on her earlobe, she strokes him through his underwear. His mind can no longer produce coherent thoughts. She’s a slave to his touch. There’s no going back from this. He slides down her underwear and slides a finger deep inside her. The sounds coming from her are like music to his ears.

“Fuck, I’ve always wanted you.” He stutters. Her wetness and mewls are almost enough to make him cum in his pants.

“You’ve always had me.”


	2. Keep Me Comin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1211  
> Pairing: Eric Carr x reader  
> Warnings: Sex work/escort, adult themes, drinking, smut.

Tonight is just like any other night. I’m going to put my tights on one leg at a time. I’ll zip up my platform boots. I’ll apply my vampy red lipstick. 

It’s all going to be the same as it has been for the last few years. I’ve never really thought too much about how things could change for me, but I guess I had forgotten all my childhood dreams. That seemed so long ago.

Tonight, I was going to receive calls from men who wanted my company. This wasn’t new and it wasn’t really getting old either. Being an escort sure beats being homeless, or even being an actual prostitute. This all started a few years ago when I was still in high school. Some of my friends had told me about how they started making some money on the side. Just little chores for some older fellas.

This soon turned into us becoming strippers at the crummy bar on the wrong side of town. My parents hated that I had become this person, but I knew I was independent.

Sure, maybe they think I’ve got no dignity, but I’ve got plenty of it. I don’t let the men do whatever they want to me. I’ve got standards and boundaries.

Speaking of which, Madam Blanche is the one who takes care of all our “business” calls. She tells us who we are going to take out on dates. She’s the one who lets us know when we will be having sex with them. She’s like the mother of this place. 

Tonight, somehow, had become different. I got a call from a man who just wanted to talk on the phone. We chatted for a few hours. He told me that he was a musician, and that he was lonely. 

The next night, he booked me for a date at a small diner down the road. I met him there at 8 o’clock. This man had to have the biggest hair I’ve ever seen. He was smaller in stature than most of the men I’ve been on dates with, but something about him made me feel so comforted.

He didn’t tell me his real name, and we kept things mostly formal for that night.

The next night, he asked for me again. Usually by the third night, men want to fuck me. That’s usually when I’m fine with it. But he just came to stay with me in the motel I was staying at. We talked all night and I really got to know him. His eyes were soulful, his laugh was contagious, and he was so sweet. Finally, he leaned in closer to me.

“I don’t know why I decided to do this, but I guess my friend talked me into it. I’m pretty glad I did.” He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. His kiss left me wanting more. No man has made me feel this way in so long.

“Stay, will you?” I asked him. He pressed his forehead to mine as he contemplated his choices. I could tell he was torn. I wanted him to spend the night with me. Even if we didn’t sleep together, I just wanted his company.

“I want to, but I don’t know if that’s the right thing to do.” His voice was so soothing.

“Who cares about what’s right or wrong in this situation?” I argued. He sighed softly before getting up.

“I gotta go.”

I didn’t hear from him for the next three nights. I hoped that it wouldn’t be the last time I would see him. Sometimes, miracles happen. He called on the fourth night. He wanted to meet up in my motel room.

When he arrived, I was dressed in a tight red leather dress and some black pumps. He seemed so surprised to see me dressed like this. The last few times I had tried to keep my outfits a bit more conservative, but this time I wanted him to know how much I needed him.

“You’ll stay this time, won’t you?” I begged him. He sat on the bed and we shared a bottle of red wine as we talked for hours once again.

This time, he was not hesitant to kiss me. He had me pinned to the bed; that red wine had gone straight to his head. I ground my hips into his as we shared a heated open mouth kiss. His tongue was like velvet, which I didn’t expect anything other than that from a man who spoke so eloquently.

“Fuck, I want you...but I can’t have you.” He seemed so torn once again. I wanted to beg him to stay and have his way with me, but I didn’t want to seem weak.

“Of course you can have me. I’m right here.” His hands were all over my body as he caressed my curves.

“You don’t understand.” He muttered as he unzipped my dress from the back. One would think he was going to go for it, but I couldn’t tell if he was actually going to go through with this.

“Help me understand.” I whispered against his lips.

My dress was off in an instant with the help of his strong hands and my wiggly hips. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. There was a kind of sorrow in his eyes as he released his member from his underwear.

“I have a girlfriend.”

This is what he told me as he entered me roughly. Sure, I had been with men who had girlfriends before, so this wasn’t anything different for me. Sometimes, these men have regrets.

I moaned as he grasped my hips and started a good pace. He smiled at me as he leaned in to capture his lips with mine. He began groaning and moaning as he pumped into me faster and sloppier.

Suddenly, he stopped and he flipped me over. I could feel his thick fingers enter me and finger me with ease. I loved the way he was using me. I didn’t care if I didn’t see him again, but I would have regretted not sleeping with him.

“We can’t see each other after this.” He said matter-of-factly. I nodded as I tried to concentrate on the pleasure he’s giving me. His fingers were deep within me and I’m moaning. I wanted him in me once more.

“I want you.” His voice was gruff. He entered me once again as I cried out. His hips thrust in time with mine. For the first time in a long time, I could feel my orgasm approaching. My toes curled in anticipation as he kept slamming into me.

My whole body shook as he pulled out and jerked himself off to completion. I could feel his cum all over my ass and on my back.

“I’ll miss you.” He said before cleaning himself up.

“I’ll miss you too.” We parted with one last sweet kiss.

I never knew his name, but I found him in a music magazine not long after that. I could see his soulful eyes behind all that kabuki makeup; behind the giant drum kit. He was the newest drummer for the band KISS.

And the best fuck I’ve ever had.


	3. Little Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 669  
> Pairing: Ash Williams x reader  
> Warnings: Age play, adult themes, smut

“Come to Daddy!” Ash coaxes. You head over to him and sit on his lap. Sure, he’s not the most handsome or in shape guy, but for someone in his late 50’s, you are enamored with him. He makes you laugh, buys you little gifts, pleases you well and...he accepts your kink.

“Hi Daddy. What are we going to do today?” You ask him as you bat your eyelashes.

It’s been since you were 18 that you decided you wanted the attention of older men. The guys your age just couldn’t compete. They left you feeling unsatisfied with their fibs of knowing how to please a woman. Most of them couldn’t even locate the clitoris, let alone give a woman an orgasm.

“You know what we’re going to do today, princess.” His hands wrap themselves around your waist as he places wet kisses all over your neck. You squeal softly at his attention. He gets up and brings you over to the bedroom. He’s slightly out of breath as he finally reaches the bed.

“Smile for me, baby girl.” He says, producing an old polaroid camera. You begin posing seductively on the bed. He snaps a few pictures before putting the camera away.

“Come ravage me, daddy!” You tell him hotly. He struts over to the bed and pins you down. His breath is hot and smells faintly of alcohol. You love it when he takes control. Ash is very good at pleasing you. It’s like he knows every move that you love.

His large hands cup your breasts, and you love the way his rosewood hand feels on you. His loss of appendage has never bothered you. If anything, it makes things more real. He’s a real man with real things...like a real big cock!

“Mmm...daddy, please.” 

With those words of encouragement, he slips off your shorts and panties all in one go. Your shirt is pushed up to reveal your perky breasts. His eyes are taking everything in, and you can see the strain in his jeans from where his erection is growing.

His fingers slide up and down your folds as he collects your juices. The concentration on his face is so sexy. He’s always so into pleasing you. He dips down to have a taste.

You moan loudly as his tongue dances expertly on your hot womanhood. You tremble with each movement he makes. As you grip his hair, he groans and the vibrations send you to a whole other level of pleasure.

“That’s it, baby girl, ride daddy’s face.” You begin to thrust your hips to match his movements. He’s always been good to keep you satisfied, but he loves to call you all kinds of pet names, which drive you crazy. He loves it when you call him daddy, so everyone is well content in this situation.

Your breathing gets shallow as he slips a finger inside you. He makes a come-hither motion that makes you nearly jump off the bed. His rosewood hand sits on your hips to keep you from moving too much. The obscene sounds of him licking your juices up as he finger fucks you is making you so close to your release. Just a little more, and you won’t be able to hold back.

“Gonna cum...daddy…” You mewl softly. With that, Ash continues his steady pace and you can feel a pressure in your lower abdomen growing. As he licks your clit one final time, you squeal in pleasure while you feel your toes curl. You feel as if your clit is connected to his face and there’s nothing else in this world. You can’t stop moaning: “Daddy…” as Ash licks you well passed completion. Finally, you push him away as you start to become over stimulated.

“You know I’ll always take care of you, baby girl.” Ash tells you as he comes up to kiss you. You can taste your juices on his lips.

“I love you, Ash.”

“Love you too, baby girl.”


	4. Do You Wanna Touch Me(Oh Yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 898  
> Pairings: Joan Jett x OFC  
> Warnings: Drinking, smut, nipple play

I met Joan at a bar. It was some dingy nightclub in the downtown area. She was sipping some watered down drink with whiskey, and I was drinking a vodka cranberry. Her eyes met mine and we immediately had this connection. There was some kind of spark between us when she came to sit beside me and her hand brushed against mine.

“Come here often?” She questioned. I nodded.

“Yeah, almost every weekend.” I smirked at her. She was gorgeous. I couldn’t keep my eyes from wandering all over her body. Her eyes were dark and mysterious. They seemed to be hypnotizing me.

“I’m Joan Jett. My band was the one playing tonight.” She did seem familiar, and now I could place her. I’ve seen her with the band play here from time to time. The Runaways was their name.

“With the hot bombshell as the lead singer?” I probed. She smirked at me.

“Yeah that’s the one. Cherie is our lead singer. She’s right over there if you want me to introduce you to her.” Joan pointed towards the couch in the back of the club. Sitting there is the lead singer, sipping on some sort of drink. 

“Nah, I’m more interested in what you have to say.” I told her. She smiled at me.

“Alright then, what’s your name?” She questioned me while downing the rest of her drink.

“Bennie.”

“Bennie?” She asked. I nod and we both chuckle.

“Like the Elton John song?” Once again, I nod. She’s amused by this. I ordered another vodka cranberry and we decided to go sit at a table together. On the speakers, we can hear  _ Do You Wanna Touch Me(Oh Yeah) _ by  _ Gary Glitter _ playing.

We began chatting with each other as the night went on and drinks kept coming. Joan was this amazing singer and guitarist who was so bright, but such a badass. She definitely was a tough chick who didn’t let anyone bullshit her. We were really hitting it off when the bartender came to collect the money for our tabs. It was nearly 2 a.m.

“Oh, I’ve got this round.” I told the bartender and paid for both our tabs.

“I’m the rockstar. I should be able to pay for a gorgeous girl’s drinks and my own.” Joan shot at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why you shouldn’t pay for your drinks. You’re a rockstar, you deserve the VIP treatment.”

We left the bar, and Joan offered me a smoke. We walked in silence towards her place, and I just followed her without saying no. I was enjoying where this was going. When we got to her apartment, she stopped before unlocking the door.

Her eyes shone in the moonlight, and she pressed her lips roughly to mine. I could feel the need within her, and I knew I needed her too. I groaned as she gripped my hair.

“Damn, Joan. Eager much? We’ve just met.” I teased. She was breathless and beautiful.

“C’mon!” She commanded as she unlocked the door. I grabbed her hand as we both crashed into the apartment, kissing and pawing at each other. My hands were all over her ass in her tight leather jeans, and she had her hands up my shirt.

“Fuck, you’re not even wearing a bra...and your nipples are pierced.” She groaned.

“You like?” I breathed as we leaned in for another rough kiss. Her lips are chapped, but not rough. I could feel her tongue slide into my mouth. It was soft and velvety and she tasted faintly of whiskey.

Joan maneuvered me onto her tattered couch, and she pinned me to it. As we pulled apart for air, I could feel her pull my shirt off. My nipples perked up at the sudden loss of clothing. She smiled at me as she leaned down to capture one of my buds in her mouth.

“Fuck yes, Joan!” I mewled softly for her. She seemed to be very proud of herself for evoking such a response from me. Her left hand skillfully pulled and tugged on the nipple not being teased by her lips. I felt like I was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

“You want me?” She asked, and I nodded frantically. I wanted her so bad. I know we had just met, but I couldn’t care less now. She was hot and she knew how to please me.

Her mouth never left my nipple as her hand slid down to my jeans. Her fingers found their way into my silky panties, and one of her fingers dragged through my wet slick. I inhaled sharply as she continued to tease me. My mind was reeling as I let myself be overcome with pleasure.

“Fuck me.” I whimpered and she was happy to comply. She let go of my nipple with a wet pop, and suddenly, she shed her shirt as well.

“Not before you please me too, baby.” I was happy to oblige. My hands massaged her perky tits as I leaned in to capture one of her nipples. Her flesh tasted and smelled so good, I couldn’t get enough of her. Her tits were so perky. Her finger entered me suddenly, and I gasped softly.

“We’re gonna have fun.” She told me as her mouth attached itself to my tits once more.


	5. All My Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 938  
> Pairings: John Lennon and Paul McCartney x Reader  
> Warnings: Smut, two Beatles sharing you, double penetration, slight swearing.

“She’s such a cutie, isn’t she, Macca?” John purrs. His hands are all over you, while Paul is in front of you, kissing your lips. Both of them are driving you crazy. 

“She’s certainly a beautiful bird.” Paul breathes. His lips are red and puffy, just as you guess yours are as well. They’ve been pawing at you for hours, switching spots, kissing you and nipping at your neck. You’ve been wanting them for so long, but they were busy all the time.

With John nibbling on your earlobe and giving you soft love bites, and Paul kissing you so passionately, you were so aroused. How could you have gotten so lucky to get both of them to agree to this?

“You think she wants it now?” John asks in a cocky manner. You nod at his question and Paul chuckles.

“I think so, Johnny.”

They shed their suit coats and begin unbuttoning their white dress shirts. You’ve been naked for some time now, waiting anxiously for them to finally take you. John is first to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants, while Paul continues to kiss you.

“How do you want us?” Paul asks you, and you smile shyly.

“I want both of you. At the same time.” John’s eyebrows shoot up at the mention of that.

“Aye, but can you take us both at the same time, love?” John is curious about this. You smile at both of them.

“I’m ready for you both.”

At that, John grips you at the waist and holds you up. Paul quickly removes his pants and boxers and you’re all finally naked. John is teasing your wet, hot entrance with his manhood. You groan slightly, as this is just not enough for you.

It’s not long before John impales you on his thick cock. Paul is in front of you once again and kisses you through all of this. You hiss at the sensation of being stretched.

“Are you sure, love? We can take turns.” Paul suggests, but you shake your head. You really want them both.

“Alright then.” And he starts to play with your clit. With his other hand, he is trying to find the best placement for his cock to fit inside you along with John’s member. Finally, you are wet enough and stretched enough, so Paul takes his chance and John helps him enter you roughly.

Having both of them inside you is indescribable. You love the sensation of being full of both of their cocks. You can barely catch your breath before they start thrusting within you.

“Fuck, it’s so tight.” John says between gritted teeth. Paul just moans in response and all three of you work your hips to a good pace. John is becoming rough and is squeezing your breast in his large hands. You whimper and moan as they continue to fuck you in tandem.

Paul catches your lips with his, and he bites down on your bottom lip. You want to scream and cry at how good they are making you feel. John is slamming his hips, while Paul is a bit more methodical and soft with his thrusts.

“You like that, you nasty girl?” John whispers in your ear, which makes you tremble. You love how dark he can be and how kinky he is, while Paul is softer and more loving. The contrast is driving you insane.

“Fuck me, please.” You beg as they both start slamming into you. You cry out in pleasure as your first orgasm washes over you. Your toes curl as your whole body shivers and shakes. John smirks while Paul smiles. They are so sexy. The slick sweat covering their bodies while they fuck you into submission.

“Let’s trade sides.” John suggests, and you agree with him. Suddenly, you’re being tossed around like a sack of potatoes. They are quick to ease the sensation of loss of contact by entering you roughly. Paul is enjoying grabbing your ass to force you more on their cocks.

“Tell us how badly you need this.” John’s voice is gruff. You want him to fuck you even harder, if that’s even possible.

“I need this so fucking bad, John. Please fuck me hard, Paul.” You want both of them to know they are both important. You know how much they love to have their egos flattered.

John starts grunting as his hands go to your hips. Paul’s breathing becomes a little ragged as his thrusts are a little more sloppy.

“Fuck!” John cries out. He pulls out just in time to cum on your tits and stomach. Paul is still thrusting into you like there’s no tomorrow.

It’s not long before Paul starts moaning and cums deep inside you. You would have liked for both of them to cum inside you, but John had pulled out before you could even say anything.

“Fuck you, Paulie! Who said you could cum inside her?” John is furious. He’s not very happy with missing out on this.

“Couldn’t hold back.” Is all Paul says in response. Paul lays you down on the bed, and he walks over to the bathroom to clean up and get something for you to clean up with. John sulks in the corner and lights a smoke.

“Not even going to clean up?” You tease him and he smirks at you. He seems a bit more at ease now.

“Sorry for getting snappy. I didn’t want Paul to claim you.” He explains.

“No one is claiming me. You can both have me.” They both light up at the idea.

You wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. Just Between You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 911  
> Pairings: Remus Lupin x reader  
> Warnings: Smut, role playing.

“Follow me!” Remus tells you as you try your best not to giggle. It’s late at night and he’s bringing you to some unknown location in the castle. You love when he’s spontaneous. It’s not often that he is, but sometimes when the full moon approaches, you can guarantee that your boyfriend will surprise you.

This usually ends in a steamy make out session, but not always. You don’t mind either way. You are smitten by Remus. He’s the perfect boyfriend. His lycanthropy couldn’t bother you in any way. Remus is kind, good looking, smart...the whole nine yards!

You follow him into some abandoned corridors as they twist and turn into some crazy labyrinths. You could never imagine Hogwarts being so much like a maze, but Remus really did know the best paths and hallways to bring you somewhere where no one would bother you.

“Finally, we’re here. You have to keep quiet, though.” Remus is stern with his warning, but you know he is just playing a game. He loves to pretend to be this strict prefect with you. He loves the power it gives him when you submit to him.

He pulls you into a classroom where nobody has been for years, and he brings you closer to the professor’s desk.

“Sit.” He commands. You do as he says and sit on the desk. He gets closer to you while almost inspecting you.

“What are you doing out so late, Ms. ______?” Remus does not falter in his role.

“Sorry, I was just on my way to bed when I got lost. This castle is a maze.” You reply with a giggle. His eyes get dark.

“Oh? Is that so? What if I were to take away house points from you, or should I report this to Professor Slughorn?” He’s playing the role of the strict prefect. 

“Please don’t. I’ll do anything to get out of trouble.” You beg him, getting into your role of innocent student lost at night.

“Anything you say? Well, there may be some sort of compromise we can come to.” Remus is leaning closer to you.

“Anything, I swear it. If only to get out of trouble.” You plead and he smirks.

“You’re lucky this time. If it were any other prefect, you’d be in loads of trouble.” 

Remus leans in to give you a rough kiss. This takes you aback, as he’s usually very gentle even when in character. You groan softly as your hands make their way to the back of his head. You grasp his hair, and he pulls away abruptly.

“Now, now...Ms. ____, did I say you could touch me?” Remus says sternly.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lupin. I couldn’t help myself.” You say innocently. He eyes you cautiously before he leans in to kiss you once more.

You both drop the act for a moment and begin making out. His hands are all over you, and you return your hands to the back of his head. When you grab his hair, he moans softly.

“You really are asking for it, Ms. _____! Now, I’m going to show you the punishment you deserve!” You were a little surprised by this, but not mad at all.

Remus drops to his knees, and he pulls up your skirt to your waist. You are soaked in your panties, and he can definitely smell your arousal. His face is so close to your core, and you can’t handle him teasing you like this.

“Ms. ____, I thought we discussed this last time. It’s completely inappropriate to be aroused for a prefect. Especially one who is from another house.” His hot breath hitting your thighs makes your knees weak. You want him to take you right here and right now.

“I’m so sorry, sir.” You plead as he runs his tongue over your clothed pussy. He moans at the taste and pushes the panties aside.

“I guess I’ll forgive you this time.” He growls as he lets his tongue linger over your clit. You want to thrust, but you know he’ll just leave you be if you do.

You moan as he continues his teasing as his tongue runs up and down your cunt. It feels so good, and you can’t help yourself from grabbing the back of his head. Remus growls and the vibrations almost send you over the edge.

“Fuck…” You breathe out. He’s smirking now, and he continues to expertly lick you. His tongue dances all over your pussy as you tremble and shake. You white knuckle the desk beneath you as you do your best to hold on for a little longer.

“Ms. ____, are you going to cum? Do you think that’s appropriate?” His voice is still stern, but he’s clearly enjoying himself.

“Please, Rem...don’t stop.” Your voice is shaky and breathy, and he just chuckles at your need.

He continues to devour you like a starved man(or wolf), and you can feel a pressure building in your abdomen. Your breathing becomes uneven as you become closer and closer to your climax.

“Ohhh…Rem…” You moan out as you cum all over his face. He grips your thighs and continues to eat you out. It’s not long before you need to push him off you because you're being overstimulated.

“Well, well, well...I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, Ms. _____. I think we need to meet once again to ensure you won’t misbehave. How about next week?” 


	7. Just What I Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 729  
> Pairings: Danny Elfman x unnamed OC  
> Warnings: Depraved smut, swearing, intense dirty talk

Okay, so here’s the thing, I’m a sucker for dirty talk. I can’t help it, I’ve been that way since I started becoming sexually active. Something about someone whispering dirty anything in my ear will drive me wild.

That’s why when I started fucking Danny, I knew he was the perfect match for me. He enjoyed making me wet by just telling me what he was going to do to me.

“I’m going to destroy that tight pussy of yours.” He’d say and then give me that wicked smile.

We’d only been seeing each other for a few weeks before he picked up on the dirty talk kink. I loved how he just started playing along without me having to tell him how much it turned me on. I think he was turned on by it too.

“Fuck me harder. Let me feel that thick cock.” I breathed out as he slammed himself in and out of my wet cunt. I was dripping and out of breath as he did exactly as I asked.

“You’re such a cum slut, and you know I fucking love that shit.” He muttered as he continued to fuck me. I cried out as his hands wrapped around my body. He was so warm and felt so good.

Sometimes it spooked me a little. He was this fiery sex imp. It was crazy how passionate and wild our sex was. I had never had this sort of connection with anyone. Just hot, raw and passionate sex. We loved to fuck whenever we got the chance.

“Fuck your pussy is so wet and warm, I could blow my load inside you right now.” He grunted as he picked up his pace. I moaned as fucked me into submission. I didn’t want him to stop.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You little cum slut, you always want me to cum inside you.” He grunted again as he paused for a moment. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, I flipped myself over. The look on his face was amazing as he plowed himself into me roughly.

I knew he liked to take me from behind, and this caused us to have even more crazy sex. Danny knew every move and every word that would make me cum. I just always tried to hold on for as long as I could.

“Oh god, your cock feels so good this way. Don’t fucking stop.” I pleaded with him, and he picked up his pace once more. This was so depraved and so animalistic, I would probably pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all.

His hand came down on my ass cheek with a loud sound, and I whimpered as I felt the pain. He would spank me occasionally, which added to the experience. Danny was a sex fiend, and I couldn’t get enough of it.

“Yes! Yes! YES! Fuck me with that thick cock!” I cried out as he slumped over me and started to really wail into me. The sounds coming from us were so obscene, and I loved hearing and seeing his cock pump into my wet, desperate cunt. I could tell he was getting close, and so was I. The feeling of this tenseness in my abdomen was so apparent.

“You gonna cum, little girl? Cum for me, now.” Danny groaned as his hands went straight for my hips. He was now forcing me onto his cock like some man who’s been without sex in a long time.

“Fuck me, Danny. Give me your fucking cum!” I was desperate. I loved the feeling of our juices mixing deep inside me.

My body started to tremble as he kept up with spanking me and pounding me, and then I felt my orgasm washed over me. I screamed out in pleasure as the first waves of pleasure came over me. My walls pulsed and squeezed his cock tight, and I could feel his thrusts becoming sloppier and sloppier.

“I’m gonna cum deep inside you, you little bitch.” He groaned as I could feel him ejaculating inside of me. My cunt was like a vice for his cock as he thrust into me one last time.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” Danny said, “but I absolutely love that about you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. No one’s got a cock quite like yours.”


	8. Super Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1023  
> Pairings: Goku x Vegeta x Reader  
> Warnings: Slight swearing, smut, spit-roasting.

I’m so annoyed as I watch them train. I just want them to come down here and give me what I want. Why can’t they just understand that? Oh right, ‘cause one of them is dense but means well, and the other is an arrogant prick. It just so happens that I love them both so much.

They both come down to me, panting and catching their breath. Goku is smiling once he sees me sitting on the lawn. Vegeta barely looks at me.

“Have you been waiting this whole time?!” Goku asks excitedly.

“You bet,” I tell him, “so can we go now?”

Goku nods impatiently, while Vegeta just scoffs at both of us. I know he wants this just as bad as Goku and I, but he’ll never really admit it. He thinks we’re being childish, but he has needs as well. He gets horny and needs someone to help him reach that release.

When we get home, they both take a shower one after the other, while I cook them up some food. I know after a training session, there’s no way they would just want to get down to fucking right away. It’s just not like them.

As supper rolls around, and the two Saiyans are at opposite sides of the table inhaling food, I just eat a few bites of mine. I want to be ready for this. Sure, we’ve had plenty of times where they’ve shared me or taken me at the same time, but this was something new we decided to do.

I had seen the term online, but I had never done it. It always intrigued me, but I never could find two partners willing to put all that effort with me. Most men can’t even bother trying to please their women, but these two had the stamina of an ape!

Finally, the three of us make our way into the bedroom. I have both of them sit on the bed as I play some music to suit the mood. I rock my hips to the beat of the song as I begin stripping off layers of my clothing. Goku is watching me intently, while Vegeta is trying to be subtle with his growing erection.

“Do you both like what you see?” I ask them, and of course, Goku is the first to reply.

“I really do...can we do it now?!” Goku, the most impatient and needy Saiyan, so eager to try something new.

“Calm yourself, Kakarot.” Vegeta barks from the other side of the bed.

“Now, now...no need to get testy, Prince. You’ll both enjoy this, I promise.” I lean onto the bed and plant a soft kiss on his lips. Goku waits, but he is getting bothered by the lack of attention.

“What about me?!” He asks, huffing.

“Don’t worry.” I reassure him as I crawl over and kiss him. His tongue shoots into my mouth immediately, which surprises me a little. We begin making out passionately, while Vegeta glares at us.

“Let’s just get this over with, woman.”

I help them out of their outfits while I do my best to give them equal attention. Goku loves making out, while Vegeta loves marking me with love bites. They’ve both decided to not claim me yet, knowing they will have to share. Vegeta hates the idea of sharing me with Goku, but he is willing to do so for me.

“So, you grab my hips and enter me from behind.” I explain to Vegeta as he does as I tell him. His cock is thick and warm as he teases my dripping pussy.

“Then, Goku, you’ll come in front of me and I’ll blow you.” I explain to Goku, who seems so excited.

They take their positions, and I can feel their cocks teasing me. I look up at Goku, and I wrap my lips around the head of his cock. He sighs softly, which causes Vegeta to enter me roughly. I moan around Goku’s cock as I swallow it further down my throat.

“Fuck, ‘Geta. She feels so good.” Goku groans, and I moan once again around his cock. The vibrations send him right to heaven, and Vegeta starts his rough pace. My cunt is dripping and pulsing around him. Vegeta begins grunting as we continue our little game.

“This was such a good idea.” Goku praises as I slide my tongue up and down the shaft as I do my best to also deep throat him.

“Shut up, Kakarot. I can’t concentrate.” Vegeta growls as he deepens his thrusting. I mewl at this new pace, and I continue to suck off Goku like my life depends on it.

Both men are groaning and grunting as we all help each other come to climax. I’m panting as Goku’s cock fills my mouth and part of my throat. Vegeta grips onto my hips tighter, and I’m sure there will be bruises later. The Prince loves to leave marks all over me. 

“I think I’m gonna cum…” Goku moans as I increase the suction around his cock. I look up at him and he’s moaning like crazy. The sound is like music to my ears. It’s not long before he shoots six heavy shots of cum down my throat. I swallow with pleasure.

Vegeta is pounding away as I begin to feel this tightness in my lower stomach. My pussy is clenching tightly around him as I brace myself. His cock slams into my G spot over and over and over…

  
“FUCK!” I cry out as I cum hard. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over me as Vegeta continues with his relentless pace and roughness. His grunts become louder as he gets closer and closer to cumming.

I see stars as I feel his cum fill me up, and we all lie down to catch our breath. Vegeta is smirking slightly, and I know he’s proud that he was able to last longer than Goku. Goku is just pleased with himself, and I know he just loves doing these kinds of things with the both of us.

“I love you both.”


	9. Any Way You Want It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 451  
> Pairings: Vegeta x reader  
> Warnings: Slight swearing, very light smut, spanking, possessiveness

"Woman? Are you home?" You could hear Vegeta call out from the front door.

"I'm in here!" You call from the bedroom.

He marches over and he seems to be displeased. You can imagine it had something to do with you hanging out with Goku today. Vegeta hated when you hung out with Goku.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't know you were hanging out with that clown?" Vegeta is furious.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was a huge deal." You explain. He's not taking that as an answer.

"No, it is a big deal. I don't want  _ my  _ mate to hang out alone with that clown." Vegeta barks. You're a little worried that he may get too angry, but you know he's not going to hurt you.

"Please, Goku is just my friend. You should know that by now."

The Prince walks over to where you're sitting on the bed. He grabs your face and brings you closer to him.

"I don't know what you misunderstood from what I said. You're my mate and I don't want him around you alone. Got it?" Vegeta demands.

"Fine fine...whatever." You sigh and turn your attention back to the book you were reading.

This is enough to piss the Prince off even more so. He grabs you by the waist and sits you on his lap.

"Is that so? You're going to misbehave now, princess?"

You shake your head as you know what's coming up. You should have just apologized. Vegeta maneuvers you so that you are bent over his knees.

"Please Vegeta...I didn't mean to upset you." You plead as his hand comes down on your ass with force.

"You'll be sorry soon." There's a darkness in his voice as he continues to spank you.

You cry out with every hit, and you can feel the wetness pool between your thighs. You love how he makes you feel...like you've been claimed.

His fingers tease your pussy from behind, and lays another blow on your ass. His hands are strong, but the gloves he always wears cancel out some of the pain.

"Oh fuck...Vegeta." You moan. He's very pleased with himself. He rubs your ass cheeks before spanking you once more.

"Will you obey? You won't go see that clown alone?" His words are punctuated with spanks. You're a moaning, wet mess at this point.

"Yes…"

"Yes what?!" Vegeta demands. You're trying to get the words out properly before he spanks you again.

"I promise I won't go see him alone again. I'm sorry for disobeying."

You feel his hand on your ass one last time before he stops. He starts massaging you all over.

"Good girl, princess."


	10. Cinnamon Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1098  
> Pairings: Peter Steele x reader  
> Warnings: Smut, cemetery kink, slight swearing

It’s a cold October day. It’s late afternoon, and you’re outside smoking a cigarette. You’re waiting for your boyfriend to meet you outside the cemetery gates. He’s not one to usually be late, but you know tonight will be special. You’ve decided to wear your(and his) favorite leather dress. It’s strapless, short and tight. Everything Peter loves on you. You’ve got on a black trench coat that's covering up the goods.

The sun is starting to set in the sky, and you know that Peter will be here any moment. Your eyes scan the sky as it turns all kinds of beautiful colors. The reds, oranges and yellows from the dying leaves mix in with the hue of the sky.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A deep voice asks from behind you. You turn to find your boyfriend, roses in his hand.

“It’s gorgeous. Just like you.” You tell him and he smiles. Peter hands you the roses as he takes your hand and leads you further into the cemetery. The wind is blowing softly, and you love how this is all setting the scene for a perfect date.

“Where are you taking me?” You ask him, but he just smiles at you again. He loves surprising you. It’s one of his favorite things to do with you.

Finally, you come upon this little clearing between the headstones and celtic cross markers. There’s a blanket set on the ground with a picnic basket on top of it. You love how much Peter goes out of his way to please you. He is the perfect gentleman.

“Come, darling. Let’s eat.” He coaxes and you both sit on the ground. It’s become chilly, but you love everything about this right now.

As you unbutton a few buttons from your coat, Peter smirks. His eyes can’t help but scan your body.

“You look ravishing, my beauty.” You blush at his compliments.

He unpacks the picnic from the basket, and you both dine on some charcuterie meats and savoury cheeses. Peter pours you some red wine, and you drink it down quickly.

“No need to rush, baby. We’ve got all night.” Peter says as you slow your drinking. You want to climb into his lap and cuddle the whole night in this clearing.

“I’ve got something special planned.” He admits, and you can see a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“What’s that?” You ask, and he smirks once again. His large hands reach out to unbutton the rest of your coat, and he groans slightly once he sees what dress you are wearing.

“Did you do this for me?” He asks and you nod. He smiles and pushes you down softly to lay you back.

Peter gets on top of you and his hair falls around the both of you like a thick, black curtain. His lips are so close to yours; you can taste the red wine on his breath. His eyes are dark, and you can see his canines peeking out from behind his lips.

“Have you been a good girl today?” He inquires, and you blush.

“Of course.”

His lips meet yours in a very passionate kiss. Peter is never that rough with you. He loves taking his time and savouring every moment with you. He’s always been preoccupied with pleasing you and exploring your body.

His large hands caress your body and he moans when he feels the leather dress. His tongue is velvety and soft in your mouth, and you can’t help but thrust against his crotch. He pulls away for a second to catch his breath.

“I love you so much.” He says to you as his kisses go lower. You can feel his teeth scrap lightly on your neck as you mewl. There’s a wetness between your thighs that’s growing exponentially. You want him so badly, and you know he wants to please you.

“I love you too, Peter.” You whisper into his lips. He kisses you deeply before caressing lower and lower down your body. One of his hands reaches for the hem of your tight dress as the other nudges your thighs apart.

“Let me show you how much you mean to me.” He growls as his head dips between your legs. You can feel his hot breath on your clothed pussy. He can probably tell how wet you are already. You want him to do something, but you know he will take his time.

“Fuck, you smell so good.” He moans as his fingers begin teasing you through your panties. You cant your hips forward to continue the pleasurable feeling. He’s teasing you now, but you know it’ll be all worth it once he undresses your core. You want to cum all over his face, and he knows it.

“I’m going to make you tremble so hard, baby.” Is all he says before pushing your panties aside. 

All it takes is one swipe of his tongue on your lips for you to moan and shake. It’s impossible at this point to form coherent thoughts. It’s just pleasure and happiness from this point on.

He stops to give your thigh a gentle bite, and he sucks the area for a moment. You hate how he’ll keep you waiting like this, but you know you’re in for a wild ride.

His tongue goes back to tantalizing your clit as you buck your hips. His hand reaches up to your hips to steady you, as his other hand teases your entrance. You can feel one of his fingers circle your dripping, wet hole as his tongue does not relent on your nub. It won’t be long before you cum hard.

One of his fingers pushes its way into you as you cry out. His lips purse around your clit as he begins to finger fuck you at a rapid pace. His name falls from your lips in a chant as you can feel your orgasm approaching. Your toes curl in momentum as you thrust upwards. There’s a tingling sensation as he continues to lap at your pussy.

“Peter, I’m gonna cum…” You sigh as the first wave of pleasure hits you. You can feel your juices running down his hand and wrist as he continues to fuck you. His lips and tongue do not stop until you push him away gently.

“Mmm, good girl.” He moans as he licks his lips.

“You’re mine, forever.” You moan softly into the night. Peter brings you closer to him and hugs you tightly. The wind howls softly, and you both just hold each other for a little while longer.


	11. Suspicious Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1138  
> Pairings: Tenth Doctor x unnamed OC  
> Warnings: Smut, very slight swearing, hypnotism

I hadn’t seen him in months. Last time we were together, he had dropped me off on Earth and had left without saying a word. The Doctor seemed very paranoid, and I knew he wouldn’t intentionally put me in danger. We had faced different adversaries, but I knew this one had been different.

It was some weird alien fungus that was trying to infest the TARDIS. The Doctor managed to avoid a total infestation, and then he brought me straight home. He didn’t say anything, and I haven’t seen him since.

I mostly tried to get back to my regular routine to try to avoid thinking about him, but I couldn’t deny that I missed him very much. During the few months I had spent with him, I had developed a crush on him. It seemed stupid in my head, but the way he would treat me made me feel special. I know he had feelings for other companions, especially Rose, but I knew it would never happen between The Doctor and I.

Until one night, I was awoken by the sound of the TARDIS. I almost ran out in my pajamas to the source of the sound, but I decided to be smart and get changed. Once I was in comfortable clothes, I walked outside to the parking lot of my apartment building. The TARDIS was parked there, just waiting for me.

A smile grew on my face as I realized that The Doctor missed me too! Why else would he come get me again? He was just trying to look out for me when he left me on Earth. He wouldn’t just abandon me without saying goodbye.

As I opened the door with my key, I immediately sensed something was off. The Doctor wasn’t at the center console, and the TARDIS was whirring loudly. Something was definitely odd, and I was about to get to the bottom of it. I searched through different rooms, before I heard something really odd come from one of the bedrooms. It was almost like someone was crying out in pain. I knocked softly before entering; listening attentively. The sound was louder, so I just walked in without waiting for a reply.

Inside, The Doctor was lying on a bed, practically naked and panting. I was shocked to see him this way. I’ve never even seen him take off the suit jacket he usually wears, let alone any part of his nude body. I was very aroused at this scene, but also worried that he may be sick or something. 

“Get out! It’s not safe for you here!” The Doctor yelled as he squirmed on the bed. There was a thick layer of sweat covering his entire body. I got scared because I had never seen The Doctor in this state before. Usually he’s calculated and calm. Now, he was seemingly in pain and hurting.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. The air was hotter in here, and I could feel my skin tingling. There was something weird going on for sure, but I didn't know what.

“The fungus ended up infecting the TARDIS. You need to leave like I told you! There’s nothing you can do for me...except…” He didn’t want to tell me what I could do to help, but I knew he wanted me to leave for my own safety.

“What can I do?” I asked him, and I walked over to where he was lying on the bed. I sat down and removed my sweater. The fungus was surely the cause of the hot air, and the reason why I was so complacent. I didn’t want to leave The Doctor even if it meant it was dangerous for me.

He propped himself on his elbows, licked his lips and whispered something. I couldn’t quite make out what he said, so I leaned in closer.

“Stop...go!” He said one final time, before he reached his hand out to my face. His hand caressed my cheek before one of his fingers was placed on my temple. My mind went blank for a moment, before I kept seeing scenes of The Doctor kissing me and...well, let’s just say they were lewd thoughts.

“Is this what you want?” I asked, my voice no longer sounding normal. I felt like I had no more control over my will power.

“I need it. The fungus causes incredible feelings of arousal. It’s a trap.” His voice was so enticing.

“I will.”

I got up, and I started stripping off all of my clothing. The Doctor watched with intent in his eyes, and he kept licking his lips. I didn’t think he was thirsty, but in this heat, he could be...or he could be very horny.

Once I was naked, I climbed on top of him. I could feel his hardened member through his underwear. My body was moving on it’s own, grinding my hips and practically dry humping him. He growled slightly, and he flipped us over.

“Don’t you dare tease me.” His voice was dark, and his eyes were clouded with lust. The Doctor removed his underwear, and his fingers went down to my pussy to spread my juices all over.

“Sorry to do this, but I need it to get rid of this infection.” He muttered, but I knew he wasn’t sorry. He didn’t even really need to resort to hypnotism, but I guess he never realized my feelings for him.

“Doctor, it’s okay. I want this.” I breathed out softly, and a smile grew on his face.

“Why didn’t I think of that? I’ve been wanting this too.” He confessed. A moment passed in silence before he slipped into me. I cried out as his cock stretched out my pussy. It had been a while since I had a lover. 

He groaned softly as he began pumping into me, and I started panting. The air was cooling off very slightly, and as we continued to make love, the fungus seemed like it was disappearing.

“Fuck me!” I moaned and he complied happily. His hands went to my hips as he pounded into me harder and harder. His breath was ragged and I could tell we were both nearing our climax.

The Doctor started moaning as I could feel himself release inside me, and this caused my body to spasm as I started cumming as well. I moaned along with him. We were a sweaty mess, tangled within each other. He didn’t pull out right away and I could feel his seed trickle down my thigh.

“Fancy that! I never thought we’d finally have the chance to do this.” The Doctor said in his usual tone. He was back, and he was better.

“You silly goofball. I love you.” I confessed. He leaned down to kiss me softly.

“Me too.”


	12. Love My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1067  
> Pairings: Ash Williams x unnamed OC  
> Warnings: Slight swearing, smut

We were sitting at the bar after a long and arduous shift at S-mart. Ash was making some corny joke while I was trying not to spit out my drink while laughing.

“Stop making me laugh when I drink!” I shouted at him, and he just smiled.

“Sorry, kid. You know I can’t turn off my charm.” He winked at me as I just rolled my eyes. 

Our conversations were composed of all kinds of topics. Ash told me about his many horrific adventures while the rest of the bar glared at him, and I just listened with an open mind. I didn’t quite believe everything, but I couldn’t disprove any of it either.

“You know, I do have something I really do like.” Ash blurted out of the blue.

  
“What’s that?” I asked, curious.

“I love when a sexy mama is in front of me, wearing a gorgeous maid uniform.” Ash smiled as he said this. He was so full of himself.

“You’re such a pig! How do women even bother going out with you?” I asked him, disgusted by his answer. Ash’s confidence was unwavered.

“What can I say? I’m a man of fine tastes.”

This was something that stuck with me as we continued our journey back to my place. I let Ash inside as I locked up behind me. He decided to open up my fridge and raid it like he lived here. I just scoffed at his all too comfortable behavior.

“You want a beer?” He asked, offering me one of  _ my  _ beers. I snatched it from his hand as I threw myself on the couch.

Ash joined me moments later, sighing in content. We both cracked open our beers as I turned on the television for background noise. Some music video was playing for ambiance. 

“So, you like women in uniforms, huh? How about me in my S-mart uniform?” I teased as I took another sip of beer.

“Well, if you’re offering, I wouldn’t say no. You’re fine and filthy, kid. I like that.” Ash admitted. I was a little embarrassed by his answer, but kind of intrigued as to where this might go.

“Oh yeah?” I challenged him. Ash leaned over to me, and he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder.

“Yeah.” That’s when his lips came crashing down onto mine. I’d be lying if I said I never was interested in Ash, but I always thought we were just work pals.

I kissed him back with vigor and want. We both pulled away for a moment to catch our breaths and put down our beers.

“How about we take this to the bedroom, sugar?” Ash asked, and I just giggled. He got up and extended his hand out to me. I took it and I got up with him. He took the lead and brought me to my bedroom.

I felt his lips all over my neck as I caressed his dark hair. He felt so good, and I couldn’t deny this want anymore. I wanted him and badly. Ash gently pushed me onto the bed, and we both laughed.

“I always knew you were into me, kid. I could see you checking me out at work. I guess you like a man in uniform.” He teased as I just chuckled. Ash, ever so full of himself, grabbed the hem of my shirt and helped me out of it.

“Damn, why have you been hiding this rockin’ bod from me?!” Ash perplexed. I wanted to hide my body from him, I was a little embarrassed. Most people just made fun of me, so I had low self-esteem.

“I don’t have a rockin’ bod, shut up.” I quipped. He just smirked and took my hands away from my chest.

“Oh hell yes you do, sugar.” Ash dipped down to capture one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped as I felt his lips purse around one of my pink nubs. My body felt searing hot as he continued to swirl his tongue around my erogenous zones.

I mewled softly as his hand traveled south and unbuttoned my jeans. My breath was ragged as soon as his long finger teased my pussy through my panties. I could feel a pool of wetness between my thighs.

“Ash, wait…” I panted softly. He slowly pulled away from me, removing his hand from my pants.

“What is it, doll?” He asked, hoping to find some sort of answer.

“Do you really want this? I mean, are you sure you want to potentially ruin our friendship with sex?” I pondered as I squirmed slightly. I couldn’t help but wanting him to throw it all in and fuck me good and proper.

“This isn’t going to change a thing. You’re mine now, kiddo.” Ash claimed as he leaned down to kiss me once more. I moaned softly as I realized what he just said.

“Are you sure?” I asked him between heated kisses. He was so eager to please me, and I wasn’t even wearing a maid’s uniform like he had mentioned before.

“I couldn’t be anymore sure of something in my life.”

His hips rolled against my own as I raked my nails through his hair. He rolled us over as he pinned me to the bed with his one good hand.

“Baby, we are going to have so much fun tonight.” He whispered huskily. I was damn near salivating as he removed my jeans and panties with one long tug. My hips moved on their own as I aided him with undressing me.

“Ash…” I cooed softly. He smirked as his lips pressed all over my body. I was no longer worried about him seeing my naked body.

He took his time getting to my sopping wet cunt, and he made sure to tease me fully as I couldn’t help but pant and beg him to fuck me.

“Don’t worry, kid. We’ll get to that in due time.” He flashed me his killer smile before plunging one of his fingers deep within me.

I groaned softly as I gripped the sheets beneath me. My breathing was out of control, and Ash made things that much better when his lips came down to give my clit the attention it needed.

I was a sweaty, panting mess as he continued to eat me out...and this was only the beginning of the night.


	13. Strange Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 985  
> Pairings: Randall Flagg x OC  
> Warnings: Demon fucking, spell casting, impregnation.

The night was cold, and the stars were bright in the dark sky. She was cold, but she found a heat source close by. A lonesome fire was burning near a rugged tent. She didn’t care if the occupant of the tent wasn’t friendly, she just needed to be by the fire for some time.

As she approached the campsite, the wind howled and the crickets stopped singing. There was an ominous feeling in the air. She didn’t care. She needed the warmth.

“Are you looking for shelter?” A smooth voice asked from inside the tent.

“Yes, I am.” She pleaded. The voice laughed softly.

“Come inside, it’s much warmer in here.” He beckoned. She followed the sound inside the tent to find a handsome man. He had long, reddy brown hair and dark piercing eyes. She couldn’t place him at any age, but he was incredibly attractive.

“I told you it’d be warmer in here. Why don’t you come closer to me?” He coaxed, and she went along with anything that he said.

“What’s your name?” She asked him, a little afraid of how confident he was. He cuddled up to her, to keep her warm, and she could feel coldness emanating from him. How could he keep her warm?

“Roger Forest.” He told her simply. She felt like he was lying, but she didn’t care.

“My name’s Lisa.” She said. She didn’t want to give this stranger too much information.

A wolf’s howl could be heard in the distance, and this made Lisa very apprehensive. She had been walking for days, and she just decided to shack up with this complete stranger.

“Don’t worry. I’m completely harmless. I’ll let you sleep here tonight, if you want.” He suggested, and she felt a little more at ease.

“Okay.” She leaned in closer to him, hoping to gain more warmth from him. Yet, he was cold as ice. She wasn’t sure how she would warm up.

“There’s other ways we can warm up.” He said with a laugh. She was entranced by his voice. It was soothing, yet it was an authoritarian voice. He could command armies with that voice, and cause young virgins to drop their panties.

His hands came to her cheeks, and he brought her face closer to his. She wanted to leave, but she found herself unable to do so. He was placing her under some kind of spell, and there was no way she’d be able to control her will power.

“Just one night, and it’ll be all over.”

His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, which seemed to warm her up a little, but he was still cold as ice. His skin was tanned from the harsh sun that had been beating down on them that day, yet he was frozen.

“Don’t worry.” He kept repeating as she started taking off articles of her clothing.

“Okay.”

She couldn’t break away from this sudden attraction, and he was loving every minute of this. His fingers found their way into her panties as he toyed and teased her wet cunt. He knew he had this affect on women, and he absolutely enjoyed every bit of it.

“You’ll love this, I promise.” He coaxed once again, and she moaned while nodding.

His finger slipped into her with ease as she rode his hand. Randall laughed at her eagerness, and she just cried out as he pumped into her vigorously. Her juices dripped down his hand.

“I’ll give you something to remember me by. No one will ever be able to compare.”

He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his member. Randall used her juices to coat his thick cock and entered her roughly.

“Fuck yes!” She cried out as he rode her viciously. He was not gentle, nor was he loving. Yet, she found herself loving every moment of it. His hands tangled in her hair as he whispered sweet little nothings in her ear.

“You’ll always have this fire inside you, baby.”

She had no idea what he meant by that, but she thrust her hips in time with his. His hands moved down to her hips and gripped them tightly as he pumped into her. The sound of his cock sliding deep into her wet, hot core was driving her wild.

It wasn’t long before she found herself cumming hard. He would not let up his relentless pace as she cried out in the lonely night. A smirk appeared on his face as he flipped her over and entered her once again.

“You’ll find it hard to forget about me.” He whispered hoarsely. She was screaming at this point, her eyes shut tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. He would not stop fucking her, and she couldn’t stop cumming. She could feel him get warmer and warmer as the night went on.

His thrusts got a little sloppier as he got closer to his climax, and he made sure to grunt and groan like a feral animal once he came deep inside her. His seed was now in her, and he knew she would carry his spawn. This is how he furthered his line. Sure, they weren’t always hellbent on total domination of society, but they did complete tasks for him.

As for the mothers themselves, he couldn’t care less. They were just mortal vessels for his sons and daughters.

In the morning, Lisa found herself half dressed on the side of the highway. The tent was gone, Roger was gone...or was his name Randall? She couldn’t remember. All she could remember was his voice telling her that she was now connected to him.

That fire would always be inside her now. The icy fire from him, and she would never be able to get rid of it. She would seek him forever. She needed him...craved him.

And she’d find him soon again.


	14. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 946  
> Pairings: Android 17 x reader  
> Warnings: Smut

You both sat on the ground, admiring the beautiful night sky above of you. He was silent, as was his usual demeanor. You loved the way he was. He was so brutally honest sometimes, but so caring and sweet other times.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” You asked him, and he slowly turned to look at you.

“Nothing really.”

You smiled at his answer. He wasn’t that complicated to understand. Most people had a bad judgement of him due to the things he had done in his past, but you were absolutely in love with him. Of course, you had never really confessed your feelings to him...or anyone else for that matter.

Underneath it all, you didn’t want to jeopardize your friendship with him in the event that he did reciprocate your feelings. You just wanted to enjoy your time with him, even if that meant hiding your true intentions from him.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight.” He said out of the blue. You blushed slightly.

“Oh, I’ve just got some things on my mind.” You told him. He seemed to ponder what that meant for you. His eyes stayed on you before he said anything else.

“Like what?” He asked, moving in closer to you.

“It’s nothing really,” you tried to lie, “Just some work stuff.”

“Right. I don’t believe that for a second.” Android 17 asserted. You wanted to tell him, but you were so afraid of what might happen between the both of you.

“Fine fine! It’s not work stuff. The way you read me is so scary sometimes.” You blurted out. You hoped it would end there.

“Then what is it? I can probably help you with your problem.” He suggested. The kindness in his heart made you melt. Sure, he may be an android, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings.

“I’m just not sure how I can tell you this.” You started, but he stopped you.

“Oh are you referring to your little crush on me? I picked up on that so long ago.” He said matter-of-factly. You were startled that he knew about this for so long, yet he never said anything.

“What? Seventeen, how did you know?” You asked him, and he just smiled.

“I have my ways.” He said as he leaned in closer to you.

His eyes shone in the moonlight as you stared at his lips. For the longest time, you wanted to know how it felt to kiss him. You thought maybe it’d feel like metal and cold, but you were proven wrong when he finally did kiss you.

It was soft and so nice. Your mind raced as he deepened the kiss, probing your lips with his tongue and finally gaining entrance.

“Mmm…” You moaned softly as his hands rubbed up and down your back.

“I should have said something sooner.” You confessed as you both pulled away.

“Yes, you really should have.”

Seventeen got up, and he helped you to your feet. He led you over to his tent, and once inside, he gently pushed you onto the large cot.

“Eager, are we?” You teased him, and he just smirked as he climbed on top of you. There was a nice heat emanating from him as he continued to kiss you. Your nails raked through his hair as he left small bites on your neck and collarbone.

“You’re going to drive me crazy, Seventeen.” You whimpered softly. He didn’t stop his affections towards you.

Instead, he helped you out of your shirt and jeans. You were a little embarrassed for him to see your nude body, but he calmed you and reassured you.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I think you look great.” He soothed you with his voice and his words.

Seventeen ditched his shirt and gloves as he climbed on top of you again. His lips attached themselves to your neck as he toyed with your nipples through your bra. You mewled as he teased you and left marks all over your neck.

Your hands moved down to his jeans, and you palmed his hard cock through the thick material. God, you could only imagine how good he’d feel deep inside you.

“I’ll give you what you want.” He told you as he unzipped his jeans and you took off your panties. His hands moved with unbelievable speed to unhook your bra.

His hands cupped your perky tits as he kissed you once more. His tongue felt so soft and he tasted like coffee and chocolate. Your mind raced as his fingers dipped into your dripping cunt. As he parted your lips, you gasped softly and thrust into his hand.

“Take me now, please.” You begged and he smiled. Seventeen grabbed your thighs and parted them.

You were sopping wet and couldn’t wait to feel him inside you. You longed for it, and he just kept you waiting with bated breath. 

As he finally entered you very slowly, you cried out softly. He was quite large, and you weren’t expecting to be stretched out. You weren’t expecting any of this, honestly. The night started out so innocently, and now you were here, being fucked by this machine.

Well, you always wanted a fucking machine, and now you wouldn’t have to waste any money on it.

Seventeen plunged into you deeper and deeper, causing you to cry out. This was so much better than some inanimate machine. This one knew exactly how to please you.

This one had feelings.

“I love you, Seventeen.” You confessed as he fucked you into submission. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you were in heaven.

“I love you too.” He admitted, and he leaned down to kiss you.


	15. Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 485  
> Pairings: Kakarot x OC  
> Warnings: Smut, deep-throating

I kneel down in front of him, ready to take my punishment. Kakarot isn’t usually in this kind of mood, but I know I’ve done wrong. He’s quick to correct my behavior. I always enjoy the time we spend together like this. He thinks he’s being dominant, but he knows I love pleasing him.

“Are you ready for your punishment, Totoma?” The tall Saiyan asks. I nod, hoping to finally taste him.

My mouth opens wide, showing off my wet and pink tongue. Kakarot groans as he lowers his pants. His throbbing member is erect, and I just want to swallow him whole.

“You will use your mouth on me.” Kakarot says, expecting me to follow with compliance.

My lips wrap around the tip of his cock; my tongue swirling around it. His head falls back as a soft moan is let out. I grab his hips and try to push him further into my mouth, but he stops me.

“Don’t be greedy. You know I like it when you’re slow with this.” Kakarot warns me. I comply happily, letting his cock enter my mouth inch by inch.

One of my hands reaches out to stroke whatever can’t fit in my mouth, and I begin a slow pace. I bob my head up and down as I drool all over him. He tastes amazing. All I want to do is please my mate.

“Totoma…” He moans softly. I just want to say something clever and witty, but I know better than to stop pleasing him.

My tongue runs up and down the shaft in time with me increasing the suction around him. Kakarot grabs my hair in his fist and pulls hard. I moan around his cock, and he thrusts into my mouth.

“Take me all the way, Totoma.” He pleads, and I immediately do my best to take his cock all the way into my mouth.

I almost gag on him, holding my breath for a brief moment. Kakarot is groaning as he continues to fuck my mouth. My hand goes for his balls, fondling them softly. He’s loving every moment of this, and I am too. I love seeing Kakarot tremble at the pleasure I’m giving him.

His knees are getting weak, and I know he’s getting close. I moan around his cock as I allow him to fuck my mouth. His eyes are screwed shut as he cries out into the empty apartment.

Six hot and heavy shots of cum hit the back of my throat as I try to swallow it all. Kakarot pulls out and smiles at me.

“I love you so much.” He kneels in front of me and lays me down on the ground.

“I love you too, Kakarot.” I tell him as he pushes my pants down.

Once I feel his hot breath on my thighs, I know I’m in for the best part of my punishment.


	16. Dark Entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 534  
> Pairings: Randall Flagg x unnamed OC  
> Warnings: Smut, collaring, sub/dom, BDSM, swearing

Many of his followers knew better than to ask about the newest part of his consort. She never spoke much, but they knew he was very attached to her. Hence the new collar. It was made of a resistant red leather, and it was adorned by silver spikes. On the front was a placement for a leash, which oftentimes, they saw him leading her around with a matching leash.

Right now, he was with her. She lay next to him, as he stroked her hair. She was a pretty young thing, with waist length golden hair and honey brown eyes. Her skin was soft and smooth, which was so tempting to touch every time he was around her.

“Get on your knees, my pet.” He grabbed the leash and maneuvered her to kneel. She knew what she was getting herself into. He wasn’t unkind, but he wasn’t the most loving. For all she knew, she would just be an incubation chamber for his offspring.

As he pulled on the leash, her collar tightened around her neck slightly. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but she did have to get adjusted to it. This was never something she had ever done with anyone before.

As her red lips parted, he thrusted his cock deep into her mouth. She gasped slightly as she did her best not to lose her lunch. He could be rough, but she wasn’t a stranger to being manhandled. Most of her other lovers had been rough as well.

“You’re such a good cocksucker, baby.” He groaned out, grabbing a fistfull of her hair in the process.

Her tongue teased the underside of his member as she increased her suction. His hand was heavy on the leash and her hair, causing her to get wet. She wanted him to fuck her, but she didn’t want to seem needy. After all, he was the master and she was the slave. He, the dominant one, and she was submissive. She had always been this way.

His voice grew gruff and dark as he came close to his climax, but instead, he pulled out of her mouth. 

“Turn around.” And with his command, she did exactly as he asked her to. There were no complaints from her. He would be fucking her tonight.

“Now, I’m going to fuck you. When we’re done, I’m going to walk you around in front of all these men while you have my seed dripping from you.”

This made her even more excited. She loved being paraded around like the whore she was. He pushed her down onto the bed and entered her roughly. She squeaked as he began thrusting harder and harder. His hands released the leash, only to grasp her hips harshly. He would be leaving bruises on her.

She recoiled slightly as he slapped her not once, but twice. As he bucked into her for a sweet release, she reached down to rub her clit. He howled as he came deep within her. His few last thrusts were rough, and she knew she would have marks the next day.

He always left marks.

“Come now, pet. So I can show all my men how much of a slut you are.”


	17. Pyretta Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 616  
> Pairings: Peter Steele x OC  
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, wax play, pyrophilia/fire play, usage of cigarette to burn loved one, consensual burning

“Lie down.” His deep voice breathed out. I did as he asked and settled on the comfortable bed. The black and red silk sheets tormented my touch starved body. I could feel his warm breath on my ear as he growled. I shivered as he didn’t dare touch me.

“You’ll love this baby.” He said as I could see him light a few candles nearby. The room would be dark if not for the light flickering from the wicks. Peter always loved having lit candles when we made love.

He held one of the candles in his hand, watching it burn and the wax melt. I knew what was in store for me now. It was painfully obvious. I squirmed on the bed as his lips puckered and he blew out the flame.

“Ready?” He asked, and I nodded.

Peter slowly let some of the wax drip onto my stomach and chest. With every drop, I could feel my heart race and my pussy get wetter and wetter. It was unbelievable how much I enjoyed the sensation of the hot wax being dripped onto my nude skin. The sensation of it hardening was hard to explain, but it felt like this secondary skin was forming onto my own.

“Love you, baby.” Peter cooed as he allowed the candle to drip faster onto my flesh. I moaned loudly as it burned hotly. I could feel my arousal growing as he massaged the hardened wax on my skin.

“Peter,” I sighed, “I love you too.”

Peter grabbed another candle from the shelves, and with this one, he also blew out the flame. It was like this ritualistic ceremony as he kept dripping the wax onto me, and moving onto the next candle.

Finally, when there were only two candles left, he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were rough and chapped, but I enjoy the sensation regardless. I grabbed the lighter from the bedside table and lit up a smoke.

With the cigarette, I brought it closer to his skin. He grinned, knowing fully well what I was doing. Peter enjoyed the sensation of burning as well as I did, yet we enjoyed them both differently.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Lara.” He moaned as I brought the ciggy back to our lips. As we both shared the cigarette, Peter’s hands reached down to my pussy. With his long fingers, he teased with my slick entrance. I mewled out as he put the smoke out in the ashtray.

“My little pyretta blaze.” He growled as he kissed me deeply. Our tongues danced languidly as he continued fingering me. I was sopping wet at this point; his complete slave.

I could feel this anticipation growing within my lower abdomen as his finger curled to reach the perfect spot deep within me. My head fell back as Peter leaned down to lick my clit. I was so close, my breathing was becoming very shallow. My legs trembled and tensed as he devoured me like a starved man, never quitting his fingering.

“Please, Peter.” I whimpered in the darkness, and he never let up.

Pleasure washed over me as I saw stars. I could feel my walls tensing and pulsing around his finger, his lips pursing around my clit. I was soaking him and the bed as I came hard. Panting, I shook and shivered as he licked me up well past climax.

Once he was satisfied, his lips came crashing down on my own. I could taste myself on his lips, and this made me even more aroused.

“Are you ready for me, Lara?” Peter purred as he lined his cock up with my entrance.

How could I say no?


	18. I Saw Her Standing There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1682  
> Pairings: John Lennon x OC  
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, insults being thrown around

I stood at the end of the bar, watching this wild group of young men play on stage. It was so hot in this club, and I was really just here to meet up with some guy. We had met a week ago, and he was supposed to take me out on a date. His bright idea was to invite me to the club that he was playing at, and I guess he would impress me or something.

When I didn’t spot him immediately, I decided to order a drink and sip on it. The band on stage was really getting my attention. All the young men were so handsome, and I particularly loved the energy of the supposed lead singer. He had these dark eyes, and they were definitely watching me now.

Once the song ended, I clapped for them. They were really good and played together very well. There was this awesome energy to them. They stepped backstage and I returned to the bar so I could find my date. I was starting to think maybe he stood me up, or maybe he decided to get with some other girl who was here. 

I decided to go outside to get some fresh air and light up a smoke. I wasn’t the only one out there. There were a few guys from the bands that had played at the club tonight, including the one who was watching me. Once he spotted me, he came over to me and asked for a light. I lit his cigarette and he smiled.

“What’s your name?” He asked, and I smiled.

“Amelia Jones. And yours?” I replied. He took a drag from his cigarette before giving me this look.

“John Lennon.” 

“That’s a good name.” I told him, puffing on my smoke.

“Aye, it’s the name you’ll be screaming later on.” John said with the utmost confidence. 

I scoffed before flicking the cigarette away. What a cocky guy. I couldn’t believe he’d even have the gall to say that to a girl he’s just met.

“Don’t deny it, you think I’m sexy.” He quipped. I just rolled my eyes and looked around for my date. 

I was sure now that he wasn’t coming. I suppose I could indulge myself and spend some time with this John character. He was cocky, but I didn’t truly hate it. He seemed like someone I could get along with, despite his attitude.

“Lookin’ for someone?” John asked, and I just smirked.

“Yeah, so what if I am?”

“Who are you lookin’ for?” John questioned. 

“Well, I was supposed to meet up with someone, but I guess they decided I wasn’t good enough for them.” I admitted, a little sad that my date lied.

“Ah, blokes can be like that. I don’t see why he wouldn’t show up, you’re a pretty bird.” John said, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“Come have a drink yeah?”

I decided to go back into the club with John, who introduced me to his band mates. They were all really cute and sweet. I decided I really liked George the best. He was shy and quiet, but so intuitive and kind.

We were all at a table drinking, when someone placed their arm on my shoulder. I jumped up, startled. When I looked to see who it was, I saw that it was my date, Roger.

“Oi, so who’s this lot? You fuckin’ whore.” Roger spat and I just sat there, unsure of what to say.

“Leave her alone, mate! You’re the one who abandoned her. She tells us you didn’t even bother showing up!” Paul piped up.

“Who the fuck are you to say that? I’ve been waiting for her all night!” Roger defended himself. I couldn’t believe he was still lying. I looked for him everywhere!

“As if, mate. I don’t believe this shit for a second! You didn’t bother showing up, so now we’re showing  _ your  _ bird a good time.” John snapped. Roger got up really close to his face.

“You wish, you fuckin’ loser! She’d never go for a guy like you,” Roger said, “now come on, Amelia!” He started tugging on my arm, hurting me.

“Ow! Stop it, Roger. You’re hurting me.” I cried out, hoping they would all stop arguing.

“Whatever, I don’t need you. You’re just a slut. Have fun.” Roger huffed before walking away.

I got up and tried to chase after him, hoping to explain what happened. John got up and grabbed my arm.

“It’s not worth it, love. He’s a lost cause. Stay with us and have some fun?” I decided to stay with the group, having a good night out with them.

As the night went on, and I got drunker, I could definitely tell I was really attracted to John. He had this charm about him that I couldn’t resist.

It got late, and everyone was starting to leave the club. I got up and followed the band outside. We all lit up our cigarettes, and I dreaded the thought of having to go home alone. 

I lived alone in my own flat, and after the drama of tonight, I just didn’t want to be with my own thoughts. John could tell something was up with me.

“What’s wrong, love? You still bothered by that git?” He asked, wrapping his arm around me.

“I guess so. I don’t want to think about it, but it did hurt me a little. I thought we had hit it off really well.” I said, dejectedly.

“We did! You and I make a good pair, don’t you think?” John’s confidence returned in his reply. I elbowed him in the side and he laughed.

“Ahh, come on, love. You know I’m teasing.” I rolled my eyes, but laughed along with him.

“Well, if you really want to make me feel better, you could come home with me.” The alcohol had gone straight to my head and given me a little courage.

“No need to ask twice.”

Once we got to my flat, John was all over me. His lips came crashing down as his hands tangled in my hair. I kissed back sloppily, pressing my body close to his.

“I told ye, you’d be screaming my name.” John muttered, caressing my cheek.

“Shut up and kiss me!” I demanded, and he kissed me.

We made it to my couch, and John pinned me down. Our lips moved together, and his tongue entered my mouth. I moaned softly as his hands went straight to my breast, squeezing hard.

“John…” I sighed as he unbuttoned my coat. I quickly threw it to the ground and John shrugged out of his leather jacket.

I could feel his hardened member through his blue jeans, and his hands were making their way to my skirt. I was intoxicated by him. It was no longer the alcohol making me feel this way.

As soon as his fingers teased my pussy through my underwear, I couldn’t deny my attraction anymore. John was so sexy, and I wanted him to fuck me. Maybe I was a whore like Roger said…

“Quit thinkin’ of him, love. I’m the one giving you what you want.” As if John could read my mind.

I stripped out of my shirt and John followed suit. We were left in just our bottoms, and my heart was racing. I didn’t know what would happen next, only that I hoped he wouldn’t leave me now.

“You’re such a beautiful girl.” John confessed, and he continued to toy with my clothed pussy.

I maneuvered myself out of my skirt. My panties were soaked with my juices as John continued teasing me. I could tell he was really enjoying himself.

“My my, you’ve got some pretty panties, love.” John whispered as he unzipped his jeans. I raked my nails down his back as he started thrusting. I mewled as he ground his hips into mine. His hard cock rubbed up against my wet cunt.

He did something I never expected. John leaned in to kiss my clit, and he began sniffing my panties. I could tell he was really turned on by my scent. I’ve never had another guy do this to me. He moaned as he licked my clothed cunt. My wetness increased as he continued.

John reached down to push my panties aside, and he frees his cock from the confines of his boxers. I just wanted him to take me already. As he entered me, his lips connected with mine. I groaned as he stretched me out.

“You like that yeah? You dirty girl.” John growled as he picked up the pace.

He grabbed my waist to fuck me harder, and I couldn’t help but squeal. He felt so good, but I also couldn’t believe I was sleeping with him. After all, we had just met.

“Oh fuck yes…” I moaned as he got deeper and faster. My legs wrapped around him to bring him in even further. We kissed hastily, and John grunted as his thrusts became a little sloppy.

I reached down to rub my clit in fast, little circles. We were both so close, and my mind was racing. My walls clenched and throbbed around his cock, and my legs tensed up as I came hard. John grunted and groaned as he pulled out, cumming all over my tits.

As I laid there catching my breath, I felt John removed my panties. I was a little confused why he would do this after we were done.

“I’m keeping these,” he stated, “and I’m going to use them when I can’t have you.”

I blushed profusely as I heard the dirty words come out of his mouth. I’m so glad Roger decided to dump me. Who needs a guy like that?

“Oh John,” I sighed.

“The birds can’t get enough of me.” John said, confidently. He pocketed my panties and got dressed.

I wasn’t sure if I would see him again when he left, but I did know he’d always have a token from me. My underwear.


	19. Don't You Want Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1540  
> Pairings: Vegeta x OC  
> Warnings: Hair-pulling, spanking, smut, swearing

I remember when I first met him. He was so angry and prideful, but now, he was still the same. Maybe a little less prideful and angry, but he definitely was a caring person. He had a hard time showing it.

I was just a waitress in some cocktail bar the first night I met him, and he drove me crazy. Not only was he arrogant, but he was so intriguing. Something about him instantly attracted me to him. Maybe it was those dark eyes, the perfectly sculpted physique or his constant need to overpower or dominate people.

We hit it off that night, somehow. Most of my coworkers thought I was crazy for even giving this guy the time of day, but I knew he had a heart deep down inside. The sex was amazing, and he did eventually show me that he cared.

But as time went on, I found other friends and lovers. I even managed to score an amazing opportunity with an agent who landed me my first gig as an actress. As time went on, I hardly ever saw Vegeta. Really, I owe it all to him for getting me that opportunity. He was the one who pushed me to get my name out there. He always pushed me to become a better person, even if his comments came off as insults.

Five years later, and I hadn’t seen him in so long. Part of me had almost forgotten him, seeing as I didn’t really hang out with my old crowd anymore. Now, I was famous and had any man that I wanted.

But this all changed when one of my old friends mentioned how Vegeta came looking for me. I just brushed it off, thinking that it wasn’t true. The Prince of all Saiyans was not someone to come seeking affection like some love sick puppy.

It wasn’t long before Vegeta came to my house uninvited. Truly, I was shocked when he showed up at my door. I was a little frustrated because I wanted to leave that part of my past behind, but he just wanted to come right back into my life.

“I heard you didn’t want to see me, woman.” Vegeta said, a little ticked off.

“Who said that? Can’t you tell that I’m busy these days? What gave you the idea that I was willing to see anyone at this point?” I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

“Tch, all you humans are the same. You take everything for granted without giving a thanks or even saying anything before leaving.” Vegeta was angry at this point, but I just wanted to slam the door on his face.

“You’re one to talk! You never contacted me after I landed my first role! What was I to think? I figured you’d moved on!” I shouted and got myself ready to just walk away.

Vegeta grabbed my wrist, and he pushed me into the house. I started yelling at him that he was wrong to do this, but he pushed me further against the wall. He bared his fangs at me as I whimpered. Part of me was aroused, while the other part of me wanted to fight him off and throw him out the door.

“C’mon Juliet, I’m not a fool. You know why I came here.” This was out of tone for Vegeta, but it made me less apprehensive.

“Why? So you can just live out some old fantasy of me. Well, tough luck. I’ve moved on.” I lied, hoping he would let go of me.

His hands boxed me in and he came closer to me. I could feel his rippling muscles through his clothing, and it brought me back to all those years ago. When Vegeta was the only man who could make me cum...oh who was I kidding? No one fucked like Vegeta. My heart was torn when I never saw him after landing that first role.

“I know you haven’t. I can smell your arousal. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Vegeta teased.

“Vegeta, please…” I groaned, not knowing if I was begging him to fuck me or just to leave me alone.

My feelings were so conflicted. It had been so long since we had been intimate, yet I knew I still craved it. Human men could not please me like he did, and human women were a pale comparison to him.

“That’s what I thought, pathetic little human.” Vegeta growled as he bit down on my neck.

I gasped as I felt his tongue lap across the bitemarks he had just made, essentially marking me. I craved his touch and his love. Sure, he wasn’t a perfect boyfriend, but I knew I’d be lying if I told him I wanted him to leave.

He continued to mark me all down my neck with his sharp canines, and I just mewled and whimpered as he made me his bitch. One of his hands came down to my head and grabbed a fistful of hair. I inhaled sharply as I felt the wetness between my legs grow. I wanted him now!

“Bedroom, now!” I demanded. He swiftly picked me up and brought us to my bedroom.

As he tossed me on the bed, I tried to sit up and assess the situation. Vegeta was having none of it as he straddled me. I could feel his hardened member through his thin spandex pants.

“Fuck, woman. You’re soaked. I can smell it in the air.” He said as his hands made quick work of my nightgown.

Once I was in the nude, I could feel how insecure I truly felt at that moment. His dark eyes gazing at me, his breathing hot and heavy. I was not prepared for this.

“Oh ‘Geta...please fuck me.” I moaned as he kissed my neck. I couldn’t believe how he could make me feel this way so quickly. My mind was cloudy as all I could think about was how good his cock would feel within me.

My skin was hot and slick with sweat as Vegeta continued to tease me. His fingers drew closer to my panties as he continued to ravage my neck. I finally pulled him in and gave him a proper kiss. Our bodies pressed together firmly as I slipped my hands up his button up shirt. 

I always loved the way his muscles felt under my fingers. He was this man sculpted by the Greek Gods themselves. As his tongue probed my mouth, I hastily tried to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away to help me remove his shirt, and with that came a dark laugh deep within his chest.

“You’re a pathetic little woman.”

It hurt me to hear him say that when I had heard him say so much nicer things in the past, but that’s exactly it, it was in the past. Vegeta growled as he ground his hips into mine.

“I’m not going to hold back this time. I don’t care who was your last lover, they won’t be able to compare to the mighty prince of all Saiyans.” Vegeta stated, ripping off my panties.

My breath hitched as I felt one of his hands coming to toy with my slick cunt, and the other grabbed my hair at the scalp.

One of his fingers entered my pussy, earning a gasp from me. It felt so good to finally have him here with me. His other hand pulled on my hair tighter.

“You like that, pathetic little slut?” Vegeta barked and I nodded.

“SAY IT!”

“I love it! Please, Vegeta…” I begged and he started fingering me.

I squirmed on the bed as he fucked me so good with only his fingers. I was sopping wet and drooling, with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was so emotionally and sexually pent up, it took little to no effort from Vegeta to have my crying and moaning.

He seemed so satisfied with his affect on me, and I was just a moaning mess. I couldn’t form a coherent phrase, I could only moan his name.

His nails raked through my hair as he gripped my hair from a different position. He pulled me up to kiss me roughly, knocking the air from me. I was on cloud nine.

“Get on your knees, woman.”

I struggled to change my positions as I couldn’t even get my legs to stop wobbling, so Vegeta managed to maneuver me on my knees. Without warning, Vegeta entered me in one rough movement. I cried out as he pulled on my long hair once more, adding to the feeling of being bred.

“Fucking breed me, ‘Geta.” This almost made him falter. He slowed his pace for a second before leaning down.

“Is that what you want, princess? You want me to breed you?” Vegeta growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

“Yes please.” I pleaded and he pulled my hair even harder. My pussy clenched around him as he continued to pull my hair.

“Yes what?!” He shouted, spanking my ass. I groaned as I clenched harder around him.

“Please breed me, Prince Vegeta.”

And with that, he picked up his pace with inhumane speed.


	20. House of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 691  
> Pairings: Alice Cooper x OC  
> Warnings: Slight smut, drinking.

She opens the door to the manor, and she walks in like she owns the place. He’s waiting in the den, sitting on his chair with his feet up on the desk. She’s nervous, but won’t let it show. As the door opens to the den, he jumps up and whips his riding crop on the desk.

“Sit down.” His voice is dark and gravely, which only adds to her arousal.

“Yes, sir.” She sits, fidgeting with the buttons on her long coat.

As he circles around her, her heart pounds. He asked her to come over, with very specific instructions.

_ “I wanna see you wear that lacy little number I bought for you. The one with the garter belt and the little black bows.” He commanded. _

_ “Anything for you, sweetie.” She promised. _

“You better be wearing what I asked for underneath that coat.” He asserts. She’s a little embarrassed to undo her buttons, but she allows him to undress her.

He smiles a devilish smile as he watches her body come to light. She’s wearing what he asked for, and he can’t help but grow hard under his leather pants. She’s breathtaking.

Her head drops back slightly as his fingers trail down her beautiful body. She’s like a gift meant to be opened. All the bows and lace. He can’t get enough of it.

Before he continues, he decides to pour them both a glass of wine. Alice moves over to the serving tray in the corner of the room and uncorks a bottle of red wine. Sara watches him, heart pounding and mind racing. She has no idea what he’s going to do, but she can’t wait.

He brings over the two chalices, and she takes one of them. Her fingernails almost match the color of the drink in the glass. Alice loves when she has her nails done up, and he especially loves when she’s all dolled up for him.

“Come sit on my lap, princess.” He beckons her and she gets up. As she sets her drink down on the desk, Alice gathers the small framed woman in his arms. Her ass is directly on top of his erection, which causes him to groan.

This time, it’s her turn to tease him with touch. She massages his chest as she unbuttons his shirt. Underneath is a ripped up wife beater with his band logo on it. She’s intrigued at his clothing selection, but not at all surprised.

“Did you get all dressed up for me too?” She questions and he smirks.

“Anything for you, sweetie.” He mimics her answer from earlier.

Alice caresses her face and pulls her in for a long, sweet kiss. Time stands still for a moment, before revving into full gear as he slides one of her straps down her shoulder. She shivers at his touch but relishes in it. It’s been so long since he’s been able to give her the attention she deserves.

She pulls off his wife beater and traces her fingers down his chest. At this point, she is straddling him and grinding her hips. Alice is loving every moment of this, and he slowly starts to undo the clasps on her corset. The feel of her silky skin is too much for words. He loves the way she feels.

“You want me, dontcha?” He asks, peppering her chest with kisses. Alice allows his hands to peel off her corset, leaving her in only silky panties.

“Ohh, please Alice.” She pleads, and he smiles.

He pulls her in for another kiss, while his hands wander her beautiful body. She’s the perfect woman for him. His fingers tease her clothed pussy, while she whimpers and moans.

Alice sets her on the desk, face up. Once he grabs his riding crop, she knows he’ll start the painful punishment she craves. His hands rub up and down her stockings, teasing her clit whenever his hands get close.

Sara knows this will be a long night, but she wants Alice to destroy her. She wants him to fuck her good and proper and to make her cum. And that’s exactly what he’ll do.


	21. Do Ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 948  
> Pairings: Bulma Briefs x OC  
> Warnings: Drinking, very slight smut

It all started at a party. I saw her big bright eyes and eye-catching blue hair. Her body was out of this world, and the way she was dancing made me drool. I felt myself become instantly attracted to her. But I was far too shy to even go introduce myself. She seemed like one of those popular girls who wouldn’t even give you the time of day.

Boy was I ever wrong. She came right up to me and pulled me out of my seat. She started to dance with me, pulling me from side to side. I didn’t even really know her, but I was happy she had taken notice of me.

“You’re Lola, right?” She yelled over the loud music.

“Yeah and you’re Bulma.” I said, hoping she wouldn’t see how awkward I was.

“Let’s dance!” She shouted and I started to dance with her.

Our bodies were pressed together, and she was gyrating her hips to the beat of the song. I felt so out of place, but I didn’t hate it. No, I actually really loved it. The girl of my dreams was finally paying attention to me!

“C’mon, let’s get a drink!” Bulma said as the music died down. I just followed her, hoping to get more alone time with her.

I’ve never been popular or extroverted. I mostly keep to myself, which is why it was such a surprise to my friends that I came out to this party. It just so happens that Bulma was here too.

“Your friends told me about you. You’re not from the city?” Bulma asked as she fixed us something to drink in the kitchen.

I leaned up against the counter, “No, I came to the city to study.” She seemed interested when I told her that.

“Oh? What are you studying?” Bulma handed me a mixed drink. I sniffed it, highly suspicious.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t poison you. It’s just vodka and cranberry juice,” Bulma stated, “now tell me what you’re studying.”

I take a sip of the drink, feeling the effects almost immediately, “I’m studying ancient civilizations and outer planetary tribes. So, alien tribes from other planets.” I told her, hoping I wouldn’t bore her. 

“That’s so interesting. I love learning new things. Wanna chat about your studies?” Bulma suggested, and I nodded.

We talked for a little bit, and I couldn’t help but continue to be smitten by this girl. She was the whole package: smart, funny, beautiful, kind… The list goes on for miles, honestly. Bulma is really special.

“Ughh...here comes my ex. Pretend to be my date, okay?” Bulma said suddenly, and I panicked. Once the guy walked into the room, I tried my best for us to look natural.

Shakingly, I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her in. Bulma threw her head back and laughed at a non-existent joke. The guy seemed to not care about how we were situated and came right up to Bulma.

“Hey baby, what are you doing in here? Hiding?” He asked her, and she just frowned.

“Yamcha, I told you already. We’re through. We’re done! Why can’t you just lay off?” She asked, her voice becoming louder.

“I don’t believe that. You’re just trying to play hard to get, like you always do.” Yamcha stated, shifting his gaze towards me. He squinted as soon as he looked at me, surely assessing my relationship with Bulma.

“Who the hell is this? Are you double timing me?” Yamcha asked, getting irritated.

“Man, she said to back off. So why don’t you find someone else to bother?” I spoke up, surprised by my own words. I just didn’t want Bulma to have to deal with this guy any longer.

“Oh yeah? And who are you to speak on Bulma’s behalf?” He questioned, getting more frustrated with the situation.

“I’m---” I started before getting cut off.

“She’s my girlfriend, Yamcha. Leave us alone.” My breath hitched in my throat when Bulma declared this. I knew it was just to get him off her ass, but I was still surprised to hear her say this.

“Yeah, well...whatever. We’re through. Good luck finding someone like me.” Yamcha spat as he walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed a breath of relief and turned towards Bulma. She was grinning and very happy that this had made Yamcha leave her alone...at least for now.

“So, where were we?” She asked before pulling me into a soft kiss.

Her lips tasted like cranberries and they were so soft. I was startled by this sudden act, but I didn’t pull away. Instead, I pulled her in closer. My arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands went straight to my hair.

Her hips ground into mine as we both pulled away for air. I was practically panting when Bulma reached over for her glass of alcohol. She downed the rest of it in seconds.

“Nice meeting you, Lola. Do you maybe wanna get out of here?” She suggested and I agreed.

Once we got to her place, her hands were all over me. Her skin felt like fire under my fingertips. She was whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Bulma was the queen of seduction, and I was going to learn how she got people to fall in love with her so quickly.

As she pulled down my pants and underwear, I knew I was in for a wild ride. Her fingers and tongue worked magic on my pussy as I came hard. She overworked her powers on me, and I fell in love with her deeply.

By the end of the night, she had me breathless.


	22. You Really Got a Hold on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 566  
> Pairings: Paul McCartney x unnamed OC  
> Warnings: Fluff, smut

He leads her to the bed, pushing her back softly. She lets out a series of giggles, loving the way he’s making her feel. Her hands snake their way into his hair as they share a loving kiss. He smiles as they settle onto the bed.

“I love you so much.” He tells her, holding her close.

“I love you too, Paul.”

He begins unzipping her dress, his hands soothe over her soft skin. She sighs deeply and closes her eyes. Paul leaves a trail of soft, wet kisses from her shoulders to her chest. He inhales the sweet smell of her perfume. Roses and something that is just uniquely her.

Paul holds her wrists above her head, and he undresses her quietly and calmly. He knows he’s got all night to please her. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve been able to get together, and they both missed each other dearly.

His calloused hands massage her breast, and she moans softly as he pleases her. She looks at him through half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile on her face. Paul continues to massage different parts of her, his hands moving downward. As he cups her mound, she smiles and breathes in sharply.

“My sweet girl…” Paul whispers, and he kisses her thighs.

“Oh Paul,” she breathes.

Paul kisses and nibbles up to her wet core, and he smirks when he realizes how wet she’s become. It’s been so long since he’s been able to taste her. Her taste was something that could make him stay awake at night, hard in his bed, lusting to fuck her.

He pushes her panties aside, and he marvels over how beautiful she looks. She’s got a light layer of sweat covering her, and her hair is messy and down. He truly loves the way she looks right now.

She gasps softly as he licks up and down her folds. Her sweet juices are refreshing to him, and he feels like he’s been away from her for years. One of his fingers teases her hole, circling the entrance. She mewls and whimpers as he finally presses into her. His lips wrap around her clit, sucking on it softly.

Her hands immediately grab his hair, tugging on it as he devours her. Paul’s been waiting for this, and he’s going to take his time enjoying this. She’s teetering on the edge, hoping to hold on for a few more moments. She knows how much he enjoys eating her out.

“I’m already...already so close.” She rasps, and Paul chuckles.

The vibrations from his throaty laugh causes her to lurch forward. His free hand holds down her hips as he laps up her juices. His finger moves in time with her thrusts, and he can see how close she truly is.

“Gonna cum…” Is all she said before crying out his name. He doubles down on his efforts, and fingers her slightly faster. He flicks his tongue on her clit as she begins trembling. It’s not long before she pushes him off her.

“Fuck, Paul. Did you pick up some new moves while you were gone?” She teases, and he smiles sheepishly.

“You think I’d do this to some other bird?” Paul asks her, and she shakes her head.

He pulls her in for a long, passionate kiss. They were made for each other, and they will not quit on each other.


	23. Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 823  
> Pairings: Jim Morrison x OC  
> Warnings: Smoking pot, smut

She sits on the beach with him, after the loud party is over. He’s humming some old blues tune while she rolls a joint. The moon shines over them, giving the waves an eerie but relaxing glow. The sound is like music to their ears, after having been exposed to such loud atrocities at the party.

“How’s it going, doll?” He asks, sitting down next to her.

“I’m almost done.” She says, not looking up.

He laughs heartily, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He pulls her in, causing her to squeal. She nearly drops the joint.

“Jim! Watch out!” She chides. He only smiles at her, not thinking how that was the last of their weed they had on them.

“Sorry, was just trying to kiss ya.” He mutters, laughing once more.

Jessica smiles at him, finishing up the joint. She brings it to her lips and lights it. After taking a decent inhale, she passes it to Jim. He looks at her longingly, hoping she notices how badly he needs her right now. He’s hard and more than eager to take her on the beach.

“C’mere.” He says and she gets closer to him.

Jim takes a long drag from the joint, and he brings her face close to his. Their lips are touching and she knows exactly what to do. As she parts her lips, Jim exhales the smoke into her. She’s always loved when Jim did this. It was so sensual and intimate, like they were one person.

He takes another hit and repeats the process of shotgunning the smoke into her mouth. Jessica loves the feel of his lips. It’s not long before he ditches the half-smoked joint. His hands caress her cheeks, bringing her in once again for a lusty kiss.

Jim pushes her to the ground softly, bringing her hands above her head. She’s panting softly as he parts her thighs with his knee. Jim is needy, but he won’t take from her unless she wants it as well. He’s just not that kind of man.

“Oh Jim...you really want to do this right here?” She questions, hoping he will say yes.

“Anywhere’s fine with me, Jess.” He whispers, massaging her body. She’s so tense, but he knows she’ll ease up eventually.

Jess allo Jim to remove her shirt. The coarse and gritty sand feels so odd on her smooth skin, but she’s definitely relishing every moment with Jim. The waves crash on the shore line as he continues to kiss her with passion.

As Jim squeezes her breast, she cries out softly into the night. There seems to be hardly anyone around for miles and miles. Only them two seem to be awake and on the beach at this ungodly hour.

  
“Mmm...you feel so good, honey.” He breathes, savouring the feeling of her skin under his fingertips. She’s so beautiful and he can’t wait to make her feel that way. He’s got a certain magic charm about him.

She cants her hips forward as Jim toys with the buttons on her jeans. She needs his touch. He feels so divine. Jim teases her for a little while longer before helping her out of the jeans and her underwear. Before going further, he sheds his shirt and throws it. He doesn’t care for it right now.

Jim leaves a trail of wet and sloppy kisses down her chest to her stomach. His fingers part her lips and rub her juices all over her thighs. He can’t wait to devour her. She’s whimpering and whining, hoping to get some sort of release from this mischievous man.

  
  


“You like that, honey?” He’s coy with her, but she knows it’s an act. Jim is a wonderful lover, and he fucking knows it.

“Quit fuckin’ teasing me. I need you.” She begs, which fuels Jim.

As his head moves between her legs, she’s pulling on his curls as he starts to lick her. His tongue and lips draw circles around her clit as his fingers pump into her, two at a time. She can take it, he knows. She’s not a virgin.

She cries out, not caring if anyone hears them. Jim smirks as he continues to lap at her slick cunt, loving her sweet taste. It’s driving him mad with lust, and he grows harder in his leather pants.

Jim pulls away, but only for enough time to remove his leather pants. As they both lay nude, Jim is quick to move into her. Her cunt grips him like a warm friendly hand. It’s so good, they need to kiss each other to quiet one another. Their lips move in sloppy movements, as Jim thrusts in and out of her in time. She’s dripping wet, and he’s rock hard. He could do this every day with her, if he had the choice.

But for right now, he’s got the time and he’s going to make this last.


	24. One Way or Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1262  
> Pairings: Prince Vegeta x OC  
> Warnings: Smut, begging, Saiyan in heat

Growing up, I had always felt alone. My parents were lower class warriors, and for that reason, I was treated like scum by most other Saiyans. My parents had to work so hard for everything, so when the King asked me to be an assistant at the palace, they were so proud of me.

I didn’t even do anything to warrant this. I mostly tried to keep to myself and not step on anyone’s toes. Yet, the King saw something within me. When I was shipped off to the palace, he had organized this grand entrance for me. I barely heard two words he said. I was so afraid he would kill me.

Yet, he said I was shown to have a very high power level. My parents were both low level fighters, but it was found out that my grandfather was a high level fighter. I had inherited his power level, and for this I would be spared.

My parents were sent off to another planet to invade it, and I was to train with the royal trainers everyday. This also meant that I was going to be Prince Vegeta’s sparring partner. I was so worried he would hate me and blast me through a wall, but he proved to just be indifferent to me.

As the days went on, I found myself admiring and even falling for him. He had an arrogant charm about him, but he could be so kind sometimes. Vegeta often built up these walls around him; something he did for so long as a result of trying to not seem weak. But from time to time, I saw his kindness. If he ever thought he was being way too tough on me, he’d show me the proper techniques to block his moves.

He slowly became my teacher, and our friendship grew in a weird way. Vegeta didn’t want to chit chat or share his feelings, but he did want to see me get stronger. He could see the potential in me and helped me tap into that power within me.

One day, I found myself feeling strange. I couldn’t understand why I felt this way, but I had a fever I just couldn’t sweat out of. It was very rare that I would get sick, so I was very worried.

I dragged myself into the training room, wanting to shed my clothing and jump into a deep pool of icy cold water. Vegeta was stretching when I entered, and I could see this odd look in his eyes. Sure, he was always giving me looks, but this one was one I had never seen before.

“You look so pathetic right now.” He said, continuing his training.

“Yeah, well I feel pathetic. I’m so damn hot!” I argued, and for a split second, I thought I almost heard Vegeta agree with that last statement.

“What was that?” I pressed, hoping this feeling would pass soon.

“Nothing! Get to training or just leave!” He shouted. I stammered a reply, but fell back on my ass.

My skin tingled as Vegeta came closer. His hand on mine felt like a refreshing glass of water. I purred softly as he helped me to my feet. His scent was so overbearing, like the smell of a freshly cooked piece of meat.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Vegeta demanded, but suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He chuckled and tried to push me out the door. I did my best to stand my ground and not let him get the best of me. I wanted to train today, sick or not. I wasn’t going to let Prince Vegeta dictate what I could or couldn’t do.

“You’re in heat.” is all he said. I had heard that term before, but I thought it meant female Saiyans were ready to bear children. I was in no shape for that.

“What? That’s impossible.” I muttered, but Vegeta just moved in closer to me.

“This lower class Saiyan is in heat and she clearly wants the almighty prince to take care of her situation.” He bragged while I began panting.

The air felt so thick and I just wanted this feeling to go away. I didn’t care what I needed to do to make it go away. Even if that meant being intimate with Vegeta.

“Are you going to beg me for release?” Vegeta asked, towering over me.

“You wish.” I panted, wiping the sweat from my brow.

“You know, I could help you. All you need to do is beg.” He coaxed, smirking. 

I groaned as the feeling got more intense. I wanted it all to go away. No one had ever told me how intense this feeling felt. 

“Vegeta…” I breathed, hoping he’d help me.

“Tch, if you think that’s good enough, you’re a bigger fool than I thought.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

I moaned now, a pool of wetness growing between my thighs. Vegeta sniffed the air, almost way too proud of himself. I couldn’t believe he was relishing in my pain right now, but it didn’t surprise me all that much either.

“C’mon. Just beg me, and I’ll fuck you.” Vegeta stated.

I swallowed my saliva in an effort to make sure my throat didn’t get too dry, and I stood up straight. My mind raced as I tried to weigh the pros and cons of begging Prince Vegeta to take me right here and now. As I pictured the lewd act in my mind, I licked my lips.

“Please, Vegeta. Help me.” I pleaded in a small voice. I could hear him laugh his dark laugh.

“You’re really going to have to do better than that, Aspara.” Vegeta teased. He was cold and calculated, but I knew he could help me.

“Please, Prince Vegeta. Help me, fuck me...anything!” I begged, hoping he’d take care of me.

“That’s it. Beg me for your release.” Vegeta’s voice was dark and gruff, but I could tell he was aroused by this point.

“Fuck me, Prince Vegeta. I’m begging you!”

With that, he tackled me to the ground. Our lips met in a fiery kiss as his hands removed my sports bra. His strong hands squeezed my breast as I gasped. The air was cooling off and my sweat was starting to evaporate.

“You’re pretty cute when you beg.” Vegeta stated, kissing and nipping at my neck.

I only whimpered as he continued to remove my clothing. I was dripping wet at this point and I just wanted him to make me feel better. My mind was clouded and I was thrusting my hips towards his fingers.

“Beg.”

“Please, Prince Vegeta. I need you in me.” I begged, panting and wanton.

Vegeta chuckled once more before removing his pants. His member was rock hard and thick, which worried me. I hadn’t had a lover, and I knew this meant that the prince would be taking my virginity.

“I think you know what this means now.” Vegeta said, teasing my slick entrance with his rock hard cock.

“I’m yours. I swear it.” I promised, my mind delirious with lust and passion.

“Yes, you are always going to be mine.” Vegeta pushed himself into me, causing me to cry out.

The relief of finally having someone take care of my problem was so heavenly. Tears streamed my cheeks as Vegeta pounded me into submission. My pussy was dripping as he grabbed my hips and fucked me harder.

“I need you!” I begged.

“Don’t worry, you’ve got me now.”


	25. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 547  
> Pairings: Vegeta x OC  
> Warnings: Smut, slight swearing

I stirred in my sleep, almost half awake. My eyes tried to adjust to the light in the bedroom as I finally roused out of my sleep. On top of me was Vegeta. He seemed determined to do something, and I was wondering why he chose night time to do something like this.

“Ugh...why are you awake? Why did you wake me up?” I groaned, rolling over and throwing the blanket over my head.

“Get up, Aspara.” Vegeta growled.

I removed the blanket from my head and just gave him a dirty look. Who wakes up their mate in the middle of the night? This better be for a good reason!

“Yes, my prince?” I asked, hoping he’d be quick and we’d go right back to sleep.

He didn’t answer, instead he kissed me roughly. I could feel a rumble in his chest, like he was growling. The heat emanating off his skin told me everything I needed to know. Vegeta was aroused and he would be using me as his own personal sex toy. Not that I minded, but I was very tired right now. I was in no mood to breed.

“Let me sleep, my prince. I’m so tired.” I pleaded, but he ignored me.

“Shut up! Lie down.” He commanded, and I did what he told me.

Vegeta’s hands moved quickly to remove my sweat pants. The cool night air made the hair on my body stand on end. I shivered as his hands rubbed my thighs, making me instantly wet.

“Mine.” Vegeta growled before his head dipped between my thighs. I cried out as he began devouring me, causing me to tremble. Vegeta always made me feel so high, and he knew every single move to do to make me crazy.

His fingers plunged into my roughly, bringing me closer to the edge. I moaned and whimpered as he didn’t let up. His name fell from my lips in an almost prayer like chant. My wetness dripped down his chin as he pulled away and looked at me.

“You’re mine.” He growled, continuing to eat me out.

As his tongue lapped up my juices, I couldn’t hold on any longer. I moaned loudly as my orgasm washed over me. I tried to push him off once it got too much, but he gripped my thighs tighter.

“Vegeta, please!” I cried out, shaking as the pleasure was becoming too much.

His lips pursed and sucked on my clit violently. I thrashed as it caught me by surprise. My next orgasm was coming, and I was so overstimulated by this point. I continued to push his head off of me, but he would not let up.

“Fuck...stop it!” I begged, but he only groaned.

My next orgasm rippled through me as tears streamed down my cheeks. Everything felt so sensitive, and he was not stopping. I tried my best to ride it out, but it was just too much. I loved every bit of it, though.

His fingers started up an even rougher pace as I could feel myself reach my third orgasm. My mind was clouded and I was panting. Could I even withstand a third or even fourth orgasm?

Only time would tell, and Vegeta was in no mood to stop.


	26. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 797  
> Pairings: Vegeta x OC  
> Warnings: smut, creampie, mentions of death

We had just come back from one of our missions. Vegeta was worn out and wounded, as was I. I just felt so defeated, even if it was a victory for us. I wanted to climb into the bath and never leave. I knew Vegeta would want to get cleaned up and have his wounds tended to, so I figured I had a little time on my own.

“Don’t go anywhere far, Aspara.” Vegeta said, surprisingly soft.

“Oh...okay.” I muttered, just wanting to be cleaned.

He took my hand in his, bringing us to the clinic inside the palace. The doctors got to work on both of us right away, while Vegeta remained silent and pensive. I wondered what was wrong with him. Usually he was quick to wash up, get his wounds looked at and then it was right back to training for him.

Now, he seemed like he didn’t want to leave my side. It was like he was worried about me. I kept trying to reassure him that I was fine, and that he ended up getting more hurt than myself. He didn’t argue or insult me, instead he continued to hold my hand and watch me. I was confused. This wasn’t like Vegeta at all.

Once we got to our room, Vegeta started running a bath, and I stripped out of my torn clothing. I knew I would have a replacement for my outfit in no time. As I entered the bathroom, I found Vegeta muttering to himself. I walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Everything is fine, my prince.” I said in a soothing voice.

“But what if you had died?! What would have I done then?!” Vegeta shouted, finally having an outburst.

“But I didn’t! And you know I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. I am a Saiyan after all.” I explained, hoping he’d feel a little better.

“You could have died! I would lose you forever!” Vegeta said, gritting his teeth.

I took him into my arms, holding him close to me. Vegeta trembled softly as he sniffled slightly. This was the only time I would ever hear or see Vegeta cry. If I ever asked him about it again, he’d surely deny it.

“Please, my prince. I am here with you.” I told him, holding him even closer.

“I know, but I could have lost you.” Vegeta said, wiping his stray tears.

I kissed him softly, running my fingers through his gravity defying hair. He seemed to calm down as he continued to kiss me back. I pulled away and got into the bath. Vegeta took off his clothes and soon joined me.

We took our time washing each other, kissing and being gentle in silence. Neither of us knew what to say, and I think he was trying to get rid of the mental image of me dying in front of him.

Once we got out of the bath and onto our bed, something changed within the prince. He was kissing me all over, rubbing my thighs and making me wet. He growled deeply, sniffing the air.

“You’re aroused.” He stated, mentioning the obvious.

“For you, my prince.” I mentioned, hoping he would breed with me.

“Get on your knees.” He commanded, and I did as I was told.

Without warning, Vegeta thrust deep into me. I cried out as he started this inhuman pace. His hips slapped against mine as he fucked me harder and harder. I could feel myself becoming closer and closer to the edge, even though we had just started.

“Vegeta, I love you!” I yelled, feeling myself cum hard around his cock.

He spanked me as he continued to fuck me. His hands gripped my hips hard, surely leaving bruises. I loved the way he would continue to claim me. I was his forever and nothing would come between us.

“Mine.” Vegeta said as he grabbed a fistful of hair. He tugged hard and I cried out, my second orgasm hitting my hard. I clenched and pulsed around his thick cock, earning a groan from the prince himself.

“Aspara, let me breed you.” Vegeta’s voice was gruff and dark, but I couldn’t say no. We had talked about having children, but we weren’t trying too hard.

“Yes, breed me.” I begged, hoping to get pregnant.

Vegeta pulled me closer to him, fucking me deeper and faster. It wasn’t long before he was shuddering and groaning, ejaculating deep within me. I could feel some of it trickle out of me, and I worried he hadn’t impregnated me.

As he pulled out, he pulled me in closer and nuzzled me. I could hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

“I love you too, Aspara.”


	27. Spark in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 986  
> Pairings: Alice Cooper x OC  
> Warnings: Smut, drinking, smoking

I remember getting the invitation for the Halloween party. It was supposed to be held in some huge mansion, and most of my friends had been invited. For a lesser known actress, I didn’t expect myself to get invited, but I was ecstatic.

I spend loads of time planning my costume. I decided on Marie Antoinette, but I wanted it to be a little scarier than just her. So I applied some zombie make up and a bit of special effects wounds. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I was pleased with my work. I called up a cab and rode all the way to the unnamed mansion.

When I got there, I could hear the bassy music thumping through the walls. Some people were out on the veranda, smoking and drinking. There was lots of laughter and screams as people got excited. Suddenly, I was bombarded by my friend Anna.

“Sadie! You made it! I just love your costume!” Anna said. She was dressed up as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz.

“I love yours too!” I expressed, taking her hand and allowing her to lead me inside.

Inside, the music was louder and the smell of weed was very apparent. In all the rooms of the house, people were grouped up and chatting or kissing. Some people were locked in dark rooms, having orgies or so I imagined. This party was crazy, but I was having fun regardless.

“Drink this! I’ve got someone you just have to meet!” Anna said, passing me a glass of sangria. 

I sipped on it slowly, enjoying the flavors mixing around in my mouth. Someone offered me a cigarette, so I accepted and lit it up. The song changed to something more dance worthy, and I bopped my head to the beat.

“Hi there.” A voice said from beside me.

I turned to look who was talking to me, and I was struck by these hypnotizing blue eyes. They were painted with a rich black grease paint, which continued on past the lower lashes and eyebrow. On his lips, he wore light black lipstick that extended past the corners and pointed downwards.

“I know you!” I exclaimed, almost in shock to be in the presence of the star.

“Really now? Here I was thinking I was unnoticeable.” He joked, chuckling lightly.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited to meet you! I’ve got all your albums!” I said, immediately cringing at what I just said. He must think I’m some dumb fangirl.

“I’m really flattered. It means a lot to me to meet my fans.” He said, lighting up his own smoke.

We smoked in silence before he turned towards me. His eyes were so captivating. I figured he wasn’t even really dressing up for Halloween; really he was just dressed up as himself.

“Wanna get out of here?” Alice asked, extending his arm to me.

“Sure.” I gladly took his arm and we left the party. Part of me thought of how Anna was supposed to be introducing me to someone, but the other part of me couldn’t quell my excitement for meeting one of my idols.

In the backyard of the mansion, there was a small shed type building. By the looks of it, it seemed abandoned or untouched by any of the party goers. Alice and I decided to go hang out in there.

There was a small couch and mini fridge, as well as a shitty old tv and some litter strewn about. I collapsed on the couch, putting my feet up on the ratty coffee table. Alice turned on the tv and we laughed at the stupid sitcom playing.

“I’m glad I met you.” I mentioned, hoping this would never end.

“I am too, Sadie. You’re a fun girl.” Alice said, staring into my eyes.

The air was thick and there was a sexual tension between us. I could tell Alice was wondering whether or not he should kiss me, and I decided for him by pulling him in for a heated kiss. His breath hitched as I ran my fingers through his long black hair.

Alice pulled away to gently stroke my cheek, looking deeply in my eyes. He was so sweet and caring. He wasn’t rude like some of the other men in my life.

“I don’t want to seem forward,” he started, “but I can’t help but be wildly attracted to you.”

I blushed, “I’m feeling the same way.”

Alice gently pushed me down on the tattered couch, locking his lips with mine. We both pressed against each other tightly, hoping to feel some real spark within one another. Alice untied the laces from my corset as I unzipped his leather pants.

We were both breathless as I slipped out of my complicated dress. Alice’s eyes grew large as he took in every inch of my nude body.

“You aren’t wearing underwear?” He asked, bewildered.

“I thought you liked them wild.” I said, laughing.

Alice just smirked as he roughly squeezed my breast. A moan got caught in my throat as he kissed me roughly, making me wet. I was so aroused and wanted him to take me. He could tell how much I needed him as he released his rock hard manhood from his pants.

I parted my legs and let him tease my slick entrance with his member. With a rough start, Alice began fucking me hard and fast. Panting and moaning, I pushed my hair from my face. Our lips connected in a passionate and sloppy kiss, while Alice gripped my waist to enter me deeper.

As the night went on, I kept thinking to myself how lucky I was. This was truly a dream come true. I didn’t know if we’d see each other again, but he proved to be a perfect gentleman that night.

...and the night after, when he called me and asked me out on a date.


	28. Love's a Loaded Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 485  
> Pairings: Peter Steele x reader  
> Warnings: S&M, whipping, smut

As he secures the handcuffs to the headboard, you whimper and whine. Peter smiles at you, baring his fangs. He’s horny and wants to show you how much of a naughty girl you are. You can feel the wetness pool between your thighs.

“Peter, please.” You beg, feeling so lightheaded from this lust.

“Silence. I’ll get to it soon.” He says, growling slightly.

In his hand, he has a black leather riding crop. He uses it to lightly whip you on your breasts and thighs. You moan at every contact. He’s got you exactly where he wants you. You want nothing more than to reach out and touch him, but you know he loves dominating you.

His teeth scrape against your neck before biting down hard. You groan, lurching forward. Peter likes to be your own personal vampire. He acts like it, looks like it and gets aroused based on the way you both play your roles. You, the victim and he’s the monster.

“Are you my precious lady?” He whispers, his hot breath on your neck and ear.

“Yes, I am.” You say, hoping he’ll finally please you a little.

He bites you once more, this time almost drawing blood. Peter pulls you by the hair, forcing his lips onto yours in a heated kiss. As his tongue probes your mouth, his fingers enter you roughly. He keeps pulling your hair to pull you deeper into the kiss as you moan against him. Your wet cunt throbs as his finger fucks you with voraciousness.

“You’re so fucking wet, my love.” He purrs, biting down on your bottom lip.

With his free hand, he whips you lightly with the riding crop. You moan as it hits your nipples, causing shivers to run up and down your spine. Peter begins chanting something in your ear, making you go crazy with lust. His voice is deep and it causes you to become even more aroused.

He slowly undresses himself, lowering himself to the bed and captures one of your nipples between his teeth. You hiss at the pain, loving every moment of this. Peter knows your boundaries and would never cross them. You’re both so comfortable in these roles, almost practiced to perfection.

“You want more, my precious lady?” Peter asks, flicking his tongue over your nipples.

You nod, moaning and thrusting your hips. You want him so badly, you can’t hold back your wetness.

Peter runs his fingers through your folds, parting your lips and his other hand spreads your legs even further. Without another word, he enters you roughly. His mouth immediately attaches to your neck, biting and nipping. You mewl at his affections towards you, thrusting to match his pace.

He grabs your hips forcefully, holding you down so he can fuck you properly. You aren’t sure how long you’ll be able to hold out, but you know you’re in for a fun night.


	29. Good Vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 578  
> Pairings: Goku x unnamed OC  
> Warnings: smut

The air was steamy and hot as they both stepped into the shower. His body was worn and dirty, allowing her the chance to scrub him the way she’s always loved to. He groaned as she reached some very sensitive spots. Goku loved when she would wash him in the shower. It made him feel so loved and cared for.

She loved the aspect of being able to worship his body. Goku had a perfect physique, no doubt about it, but there was something more to it than that. The way his muscles rippled and she could almost chart every vein. It was like he was sculpted out of pure ivory. He looked even better than the Greek Gods themselves!

“You’re so sexy, Goku.” She muttered, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

He chuckled, getting his hands all soapy and washing her breast. This mostly consisted of him squeezing them and massaging them. He enjoyed her physique as well. She had these amazing tits that just made him so hard. Her legs weren’t the longest, but they were so strong. She was not the curviest, but not the skinniest also. Goku loved her body and how she fit just somewhere in the middle. She was short and a little more on the petite side, and he really enjoyed grabbing her and fucking her whenever he wanted to.

In the shower, they were lost in their own little world. They both could wash each other’s body and admire one another. Goku would scrub her back, making sure to undo all the knots that had formed in her shoulders. She would rub and suds up Goku’s strong thighs, marvelling over his muscle mass.

With loads of giggles and compliments, Goku got hard and couldn’t hold back. He picked her up by the hips and she wrapped her strong legs around him. His hands were huge and they could do some pretty amazing things, and he absolutely loved her soft touch. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

His rock hard cock teased her wet hot entrance as she mewled and whimpered. Her moans were like music to Goku’s ears, and he enjoyed the way her eyes would screw shut tightly when he finally penetrated her. She would pant and groan as he fucked her up against the wet shower wall.

She gripped his arms, enjoying how big they were and what it meant to be protected by Goku. He was her lover, and with his whole being, he would never let anything bad happen to her.

Goku loved how carefree and happy-go-lucky she was. Sure, he enjoyed the way she was built, but to him, there was just so much more to her.

And she loved him just the same.

Goku picked up the pace, slamming into her as she cried out. Her nails raked down his toned back, which she enjoyed doing. His cock pistoned in and out of her at an inhuman speed. Her walls throbbed and pulsed around him, sending him nearly over the edge. She was basically spent, clawing at him and crying out.

Her lips...fuck did he ever love her lips. They were soft and gentle, but he loved it best when they were wrapped around his cock. 

And that’s what sent Goku over the edge. He growled as he ejaculated deep within her. He loved her and her body. She loved him and his body.

They were meant to be.


	30. Oh Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 610  
> Pairings: Danny Elfman x OC  
> Warnings: smut, drinking

She was nervous, but she wanted to do this with him. Danny was always wanting to try to do something new, and this wasn’t anything overly kinky. It just wasn’t anything they had done yet. She worried about how she would look on top of him while they pleased each other. Surely, Kate was never this self-conscious but this made her anxious.

They both sat in the living room of her apartment, sipping wine and flirting with each other. Some new wave record was playing in the background, and Danny was making some lame joke. He could always make her laugh. This was what first attracted her to him. He was funny and insanely gorgeous. His fiery red hair and devilish smile could make anyone’s knees weak.

“So, you want to try it out?” He asked, taking another sip of wine.

“Yes, but I’m worried I’ll fuck it up somehow!” She laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry. I think we’re both going to enjoy this very much.” Danny led her into the candle lit bedroom and gently coaxed her onto the bed.

Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. His tongue entered her mouth roughly, tasting of red wine. She groaned as he stripped her shirt off of her. Her body was so beautiful, he thought. He loved exploring every inch of her.

Her hands tangled into his hair, making him grunt. He was rock hard at this point, his jeans becoming tight. He wanted to fuck her, but tonight was supposed to be different. They had talked about doing this and trying it out, and he really wanted to do it with her.

After making out for some time and undressing each other, Danny allowed Kate to get on top of her. As she clumsily spun around, he watched her ass wiggle as she got into the right position. He gripped her hips and brought her closer to his face. She smelled so sweet. He loved her taste.

On her end, she gripped his member lightly and gave the tip a lick. His breath hitched in his throat as he parted her thighs slightly. Her mouth engulfed him as he lapped at her slick cunt. She was so wet, it was almost dripping down his chin. 

Her head bobbed up and down as he continued to lick up her juices. Truthfully, they were both enjoying this very much. Her moans were making the most heavenly vibrations around his cock, and he was panting softly on her cunt. It was hard to concentrate with both of them working so hard to make the other cum.

Danny stuck two fingers into her hot entrance as she deep-throated him. He groaned as he tilted his head back. He could feel her fondling his balls. This made him purse his lips around her swollen clit and quicken his pace with his fingers.

She pulled away from his cock for a moment, if only to catch her breath. She mewled and whimpered as he was so close to sending her over the edge. As she bucked her hips slightly, she doubled down on her efforts to make him cum.

With her lips wrapped around his cock, she increased the suction around him. He moaned against her wet cunt and came down her throat. This made Kate pulse around his fingers, sending her over the edge as well.

Before they got up to clean up, he held her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He had been right about this. This was the best idea they had for sex in so long.

What else would they try next?


	31. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1042  
> Pairings: Alucard x unnamed OC  
> Warnings: Religious persecution, smut, dhampirs, loss of virginity

Meeting him for the first time was odd. He wasn’t like anyone I had ever met before. I had heard the whispers from other people in town, but I tried my best to ignore them.

His bright golden hair and beautiful eyes filled with sorrow made me want to know more. I couldn’t tell how I would fit into his life. It wasn’t often that he came to town, which made the rumours about him even worse.

But I knew what it was like to be talked about or even what it was like to be the subject of rumours. The church was often suspicious of me, and I had no idea why. This all started when I didn’t marry young, which was enough for them to suspect I was a heretic.

Now, I was getting older and a lot of the men who used to be interested in me, just saw me as an aging hag. This was rough on me, considering I was only twenty years old. Alucard didn’t see me like this, he saw something in me that I’ve been trying to convey to others for so long.

And I could see something within him that he was trying to convey as well. Some people spoke of how he was a dhampir, and I had to look up the word myself to understand what that meant. Half man half vampire. Even if it was the case, it wouldn’t bother me.

As the days continued, and the church continued to be weary of me, Alucard began taking a real interest in me. It started off small with little conversations about the weather or how I was doing, and it continued to deeper things like the meaning of life or what it meant to me to be a prime suspect in the church’s witch hunt.

One night, I was walking home late. It had been a long day for me, mostly spent foraging for food and avoiding the priest’s insults, when I felt a presence following me. Usually I wouldn’t worry too much, but tonight I was on edge. I had become afraid that the priest would eventually condemn me to burn as a witch. It was starting to become worrisome for me.

Once I reached my home, I locked the door behind me. I couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was still following me, even if I was in my own place. I started cleaning the plants I had foraged for supper. It was so silent, you could almost hear a pin drop.

Then, I felt someone’s breath on the back of my neck. I nearly dropped my knife as I turned around to see who it was. 

“Alucard! You scared me.” I scolded, returning to my work.

“Listen to me, you need to leave. It’s not safe for you anymore.” Alucard warned, walking closer to me.

“So you decided to scare me in my own home for this? Are you the person I should be worried about?” I asked, forgetting about my little project.

“No, it’s the church. They want to hurt you, and I just don’t want to see someone else hurt. Not like they did with my mother…” He said solemnly. I could tell this was hurting him.

“What? How could have I been so blind to this? I thought I would be safe.” I said as tears sprung my eyes. Alucard stepped forward, wiping my tears gently.

“You don’t have to stay here any longer. If you want, you could come with me.” He was almost bashful when suggesting it. I always loved how he wouldn’t cross boundaries with me.

“Alucard, I couldn’t. That’s just too kind of you. I’ll have to pack up my things and move somewhere else.” I admitted, thinking about the best way to go about this.

Alucard moved in to stop me, making it impossible for me to move. He was so warm, yet so chilly. His eyes were soft, and he smiled down at me.

“Nonsense, you’ll be coming with me.” He whispered, brushing a stray hair behind my ear. I swallowed hard, a little frightened.

“Don’t be frightened.” Alucard stated.

His strong hands picked me up and placed me on the table. I was so vulnerable to him right now. My cheeks burned as he leaned in and kissed me. I had never been kissed like this before. Who knew what was going to happen now?

“You’ve never been with a man, have you?” He asked, kissing my neck softly.

“No. I haven’t.” I confessed, my heart pounding. Alucard continued to kiss me, unlacing my dress and pushing it gently off my body.

“I’ll gladly be your first, if you’ll have me.” He spoke softly, almost shy.

I moaned softly, nodding my head. My mind was clouded with lust and want. He could take me right here and now and I wouldn’t think twice about it. He slowly removed my clothes as I shivered at his touch.

My skin burned as he continued to kiss me, closing the gap between us. I could feel the hardness in his pants, which made me so wet. I was a little ashamed at the way I was feeling, but I knew I didn’t need to be anymore.

The church couldn’t hurt me any longer. Alucard would be my saviour. We’d live together for many years.

As he finally removed his pants, I could see his member. I was a little scared because I was unsure how it would fit. Alucard reassured me with kisses and soft caresses. 

He pushed into me, causing me to squeal in pain. It hurt, but it felt so right. I needed him to take me. I had been wanting this for so long now, and I was afraid I’d go mad if he stopped now.

“I love you.” He whispered as he began a slow pace.

“I love you too, Alucard.” 

His hands came up to my hips, pulling me in deeper. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the pain vanished and the pleasure came upon me. I panted and whimpered as he had his way with me, quickening his pace. 

If this was going to be my new life, I was going to love it.


End file.
